


Рейло-фиклеты / Accusations: Reylo Ficlets

by IlSogno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSogno/pseuds/IlSogno
Summary: Микс из Уз Силы, флаффа, романтики, драмы, юмора и чуть-чуть непристойности.





	1. Часть 1. Пьяная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accusations: 24 Reylo Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027883) by [angharabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharabbit/pseuds/angharabbit). 



— Ты пьяна, — сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как она, пошатываясь, проходит в дверь своей спальни и попадает в его комнату. 

Рей поджала губы, смущенная тем, что комната, которую она делила с Роуз, превратилась в просторный люкс, обставленный по-спартански, но в ее глазах — роскошный до безобразия. К сожалению, это означало, что ее койка находилась не там, где ее можно было бы найти.

— Вон туда, — ответил Кайло на невысказанный вопрос, указав на нужную дверь. 

Он отложил в сторону датапад и попытался прочитать мысли Рей в попытке выяснить, что привело ее в такое состояние. Она, спотыкаясь, прошла мимо него, на ходу небрежно отсалютовав полупустой бутылкой, от которой пахло растворителем краски. Этикетка отсутствовала. В другой руке у Рей был сахар.

Последовав за ней в спальню, Кайло увидел, как она рухнула на кровать. Он налил воды в маленький стакан и поставил на тумбочку.

Рей предлагающим жестом протянула ему бутылку.

— Хх…чешшь?

Кайло покачал головой, но забрал у нее бутылку и поставил на пол так, чтобы Рей не могла дотянуться.

— Как трогательно. Уверен, что это самогон Чубакки. Я не пью.

Ее разум был для него полностью открыт, в сознании, но не защищен. Кайло стоял над Рей, рядом с кроватью, и просматривал ее мысли. Они были обыкновенными для одурманенного разума, неуправляемые и бессвязные. Забавно, что он так просто проник в голову человека, и досадно, что ему пришлось искать в этом бедламе хоть что-нибудь.

— Ты тоже не пьешь, — подтвердил он. — Что же случилось сегодня вечером?

— Длгая… ишштрия, — Рей уткнулась лицом в подушку. 

— У меня есть время, — сухо сказал Кайло. — Не похоже чтобы я спал.

— Ууууууугааааауд, — простонала она. 

Рей переживала воспоминания, которые в ее поверхностных мыслях выглядели для него как голо-видео.

Была вечеринка — празднование новой постоянной базы Сопротивления. Рей была взволнована: ее подруга сделала ей прическу и одолжила платье и туфли. 

Кайло нахмурился, хотя понимал, что удивляться нечему — Рей никогда еще не собиралась на общественное мероприятие. 

Танцевала Рей кошмарно, но с энтузиазмом, и к концу вечера поймала взгляд человека — единственного в комнате, кто так на нее смотрел, и достаточно наглого, чтобы сделать молодому джедаю непристойное предложение. Кайло почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы вокруг глаз: он узнал высокомерного пилота, которого когда-то пытал. 

Если тогда это не было оправдано, то было бы оправдано теперь.

Рей была недостаточно пьяной, но почувствовала себя польщенной, любопытной и безрассудной и позволила По Дэмерону увести себя с вечеринки в небольшой конференц-зал. Там, задыхаясь, он подхватил ее потными ладонями под бедра и усадил на стол.

Кусая губы, Кайло больше сосредоточился на девушке в своей постели, чем на отвратительной попытке совокупления, которую она проецировала.

— Вот оно, — пробормотала Рей в подушку. 

Уже одетый только наполовину, Дэмерон, покрывая поцелуями ее шею, обвил ее ноги вокруг своих бедер. Кайло чувствовал пальцы пилота, готовящие ее, и его захлестнула ненависть. Рей откинула голову, обнажая горло, и закрыла глаза…

— Черт, Кайло, да! — вскрикнула она.

Дэмерон остановился и уставился на нее.

Кайло остановился и уставился на нее.

Рей отодвинулась от Дэмерона. Они оба побледнели; потрясение словно обесцветило их щеки.

— Нет, — выдохнул Кайло, с недоверием глядя на девушку в постели.

— Нет, — с недоверием выдохнул Дэмерон, резко отстраняясь от нее.

— Почему ты произнесла это имя? — спросили они вместе — в разных местах и в разное время.

— Рей, как ты могла сейчас подумать об этом монстре?! Как ты могла… — Дэмерон пытался подобрать слова и не мог, вытирая пальцы о юбку ее платья. Ярость от такого… отказа исказила его привлекательное лицо.

Кайло почувствовал прилив гордости и мрачно улыбнулся.

Рей осталась в одиночестве — на столе, с разведенными ногами, белье на полу. 

Решив проверить, собирается ли Роуз покинуть вечеринку, она привела себя в порядок и вернулась к остальным со всем возможным достоинством.

В зале она увидела, что По, взбудораженный и разгневанный, разговаривает с друзьями, стараясь не повышать тон. Он рассказывал им о том, что только что случилось, и просил совета — стоит ли сообщать об этом Лее, чтобы она выяснила, насколько безопасно пребывание Рей с повстанцами.

— Да уж, это то, что моя мать хотела бы услышать. «Да, мэм, я тут пальцем трахал вашего юного невинного джедая на вашем же столе, а она произнесла имя вашего сына».

В ее воспоминаниях ее друзья заметили, что она стоит в дверях. Финн покачал головой, выражая жуткое разочарование. Роуз смотрела пристально и с тревогой, но так, словно все-таки собиралась выслушать подругу чуть позже.

Рей бросилась бежать, пытаясь сдержать обуревающие ее чувства и не разрушить что-нибудь. Чубакка нашел ее — пьяную, рыдающую, с уже упомянутой бутылкой в руках — в кабине «Тысячелетнего Сокола» и отнес девушку обратно в ее комнату на плече, как ребенка. Только вот, когда Рей открыла дверь, за ней оказалась уже не ее комната, а его…

Кайло слушал, как она плачет, раз за разом повторяя его имя — в его памяти. Как только Рей протрезвеет, он собирался поговорить с ней об этом происшествии и надеялся, что их разговор будет отличаться от ее разговора с друзьями. 

— Спи, — прошептал он, используя Силу, чтобы нежно и осторожно успокоить ее страдания.

 

Маленькое дополнение, спрятавшееся в комментариях

 

Рей сидит за столиком ради ужина, первого приема пищи за день. Она в психически-подводном состоянии глубокого похмелья. По, Финн, Роуз и Чуи сидят напротив нее, как будто собираются брать интервью. 

Все трое подготовили то, что собирались сказать: кое-что логичное, поддерживающее, но все-таки критичное.

— Какого черта, Рей? — все, что Финн может выдать. — Какого черта?!

— Я согласна с Финном, — говорит Роуз, подпирая рукой подбородок и глядя на Рей как на потрескавшуюся трубу, которую нельзя залатать — можно только заменить. — Какого черта?

— По? — сухо спрашивает Рей.

— Я полагаю, что при определенном освещении это возможно, я имею в виду, у тебя были трудности… нет, нет, НЕТ, какого черта, Рей?! Почему ты представляешь себе… почему ты даже отдаленно думаешь об этом, черт возьми?!

— Хорошо. Я рада, что мы об этом поговорили, — сказала Рей, кивком выразив сожаление. — Если понадоблюсь, я буду под крестокрылом. Надеюсь, что посадочный модуль отвалится и раздавит меня. 

Шаркающей походкой, более подходящей живому мертвецу, Рей пробралась в ангар и потащила с полки именной ящик с инструментами. Она оказалась слабее, чем ожидала, и ящик загремел на пол. Раскатистый звон металлических инструментов пронзил ей мозг.

Рей обернулась и побежала прямо к высокой фигуре в черном.

Он чуть заметно улыбался — самодовольной улыбкой. В его темных глазах таилась злобность.

— Спасибо, что разрешил мне поспать на твоей кровати. Прости, что мне вырвало.

Улыбка Кайло стала шире. Он навис над Рей, к ней не прикасаясь.

— Думаю, ты хочешь поговорить о том, что я сказала прошлой ночью? — покорно спросила она. 

— Что, черт возьми, это было, Рей? — тут же радостно предъявил он обвинение.


	2. Часть 2. Боль

— Тебе больно, — неожиданно сказал Кайло Рен за ее спиной. 

Рей рывком перевернулась и убрала руки с живота.

— Нет, я в порядке, — прорычала она, поворачиваясь лицом к незваному гостю.

— Я это чувствую, — неуверенно сказал он. Беспокойство почти превратило его голос в шепот. — Ты заболела?

Она ярко покраснела и отвернулась к стене, подавляя стон.

— Тебе больно, — повторил Рен, прижимая руку к своему животу. — Болит здесь. Тебе нужна помощь. Ты должна сходить в медицинский отсек…

— Оставь меня в покое, Кайло! — свирепо бросила она. — Я в порядке.

Ее страдание вызывало у него тошноту. Заимствованное у нее ощущение скручивания в животе вспыхивало приступами боли. Кайло пытался поставить ментальный блок, но не мог сосредоточиться.

— Что это? — жалобно спросил он, желая, чтобы Сила не была так щедра на Узы. — Это похоже на бандаж, сдавливающий мои внутренности, и его как будто медленно снимают…

Рей коротко рассмеялась. 

— Да, это так.

— Ты можешь сделать что-то, чтобы облегчить боль?

— Могу, но это не поможет. Нужно просто переждать.

— И как долго нужно ждать? — спросил он с раздражением, думая о своем графике. — Я так не могу работать.

— Так плохо будет только день или два, и еще три-четыре дня — слабее.

— Черт возьми, что это? — от нового приступа резкой пульсирующей боли у Кайло перехватило дыхание. Они одновременно закрыли глаза, ожидая, когда это закончится. — Быть подстреленным из боукастера Чубакки было не так уж плохо.

— Ты немного тормоз, Кайло, — устало поддразнила Рей. — Ты всю свою жизнь прожил в окружении мужчин. Любой мужчина, у которого есть сестра или подруга, давно бы понял, в чем дело.

Кайло мысленно перебрал все свои познания в медицине. Кусочки сложились в целое.

— Нет, — категорично заявил он.

— Да, — сказала она с кривой усмешкой.

— Это не могут быть менструальные спазмы. Я чувствую себя так, будто собираюсь умереть дважды.

— Мой вам подарочек, Верховный Лидер. Увидимся в следующем месяце.

***

 

— Сэр, позвольте спросить — почему вы так на меня смотрите? — ровный и холодный голос Фазмы выдавал ее раздражение из-под шлема.

Кайло быстро отвел глаза. Он посмотрел на нее, когда они проходили мимо друг друга в коридоре, и заметил, что ее внутренности скручены болью — так, как это было у Рей.

— Возьмите полдня, капитан. Ваши войска могут воспользоваться перерывом.

Фазма остановилась, смущенно наблюдая за тем, как Рен идет мимо нее, и прижала руку к животу, прикрытому хромом брони. 

Да, отдых был хорошей идеей.


	3. Часть 3. Здесь

— Ты здесь, — сказал он. Хотя в этой констатации факта не было необходимости.

Очевидно, Рей находилась здесь. Она стояла прямо перед ним посреди ангара звездного разрушителя. Четыре штурмовика за спиной Кайло ждали приказаний, держа бластеры наготове.

— Ты говорил, что обучишь меня. И вот… я здесь.

Он позавидовал ее непоколебимому спокойствию. В ней не было никакой борьбы, она вправду чувствовала, что это правильный путь: учиться у него, жить рядом с ним и пытаться вернуть его на Светлую Сторону. Рей и не старалась скрыть эти мысли — они лежали на поверхности, так, чтобы он мог их прочитать. 

— Сначала мы пойдем к Сноуку, — бесстрастно сказал Кайло. Внутри же у него свирепствовала буря, отблески которой Рей могла видеть в его глазах, если пристально всматривалась. 

Распустив штурмовиков, Кайло проводил Рей в тронный зал, положив ладонь ей на спину. Тепло ее кожи, ощущаемое через ткань, успокоило и придало ему смелости.

Сноук сидел на своем троне, лучась самодовольством. Кайло покорно опустился на одно колено. Рей подняла бровь.

— Итак… ты привел ко мне девчонку, Рен.

— Да, учитель. Она попросила обучить ее управлению Силой.

— Она попросила… — Сноук погладил гниющую щеку длинным пальцем. Золотистые одежды мерцали в ярком освещении. 

Каким словом можно назвать то, когда кто-то вкладывает большие деньги в заведомо глупое дело?

Бессмыслица, — ответил Кайло.

— Да, хорошо, — промурлыкал Сноук. — Узы между вами даже сильнее, чем я надеялся. 

— Учитель?

— Ты можешь обучать ее столько времени, сколько она будет послушна. И каждый день будешь приводить ее ко мне для дополнительного урока. Есть цена, которую нужно заплатить, юный джедай.

Рей спокойно смотрела на Сноука. Он пожирал ее глазами в ответ.

— Что вы попросите взамен?

Сноук рассмеялся долгим, злым, хрипящим смехом.

— Ты, девчонка, дашь мне ребенка Скайуокера.

Он выдержал эффектную паузу и был вознагражден откровенно испуганными выражениями лиц обоих своих учеников.

— Сила этого ребенка будет безгранична. Я буду готовить его к возвышению уже из чрева его матери и не допущу ни одного конфликта, подобного тем, что раздирают сына Хана Соло и принцессы Леи.

Он поднял руку и протянул ее к Рей. Девушка зарычала от боли, когда что-то прорвалось через кожу и вылетело из ее руки — маленький имплант.

— Наполни ее семенем Вейдера, ученик, так, как мне известно, ты этого желаешь. Меня не волнует, оставишь ли ты ее при себе как жену, ручную зверюшку или пленницу, но ты можешь обучать ее путям Силы, пока она вынашивает моего наследника.

Кайло ощетинился в ответ на столь грубый приказ. Щеки у него покраснели от стыда и гнева. Рей почувствовала, как он пытается не выйти из себя.

— А теперь иди, — сказал Сноук, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — И, девчонка-джедай, — протянул он угрожающе, — знай, что я без колебаний избавлюсь от тебя, как только ребенок родится, если ты поведешь себя неправильно.

Рей безмолвно позволила Кайло взять себя под локоть и вывести из зала. Он провел ее по коридорам, которые становились все уже и уже, пока не остановился перед неприметной дверью в ничем не примечательном коридоре. После введения кода дверь открылась, впуская их в стандартное жилое помещение.

— Что ж, Кайло, теперь у тебя есть все, чего ты хочешь, — наконец заговорила Рей совершенно пустым голосом. — Я буду твоей ученицей, разделю с тобой постель, и, поскольку я никогда не покину своего ребенка, останусь здесь на всю жизнь.

Он опустился в кресло и обхватил голову руками.

— Это не то, чего я хочу — чтобы ты была в моей постели по принуждению! Я хочу, чтобы ты пришла ко мне, сама, по собственному выбору и по собственному желанию… 

— Думаю, Сноук узнает, если мы этого не сделаем.

— Да. Завтра он вытащит это из наших мыслей, и, несомненно, мы оба будем наказаны.

— Это не может быть шуткой, — пробормотала Рей. Ее голос окреп, и в нем прозвучала горечь. — Хорошо. Если ты готов наполнить меня семенем Вейдера, лучше начать.

Кайло в ужасе уставился на то, как она начала раздеваться. 

Он хотел остановить ее. Он хотел помочь.

Бог помог ему. Сноук же уничтожил это для них навсегда.

***

 

Кайло проснулся, задыхаясь от ярости. 

Теперь он Верховный Лидер. Сноук мертв. Рей не пленница.

— Твои кошмары испорчены, Бен, — тихо сказала Рей, присев на краешек кровати. Он распластался по всей ее койке, огромный и вспотевший. В окно просачивался яркий синий свет гиперпространства. 

— Как много ты видела? — спросил Кайло, поднеся руку к глазам, чтобы скрыть лицо от ее пытливого взгляда.

— Все, от начала до конца. Почему у тебя не могут быть нормальные приятные сексуальные фантазии, как у всех остальных?

— Ну уж извини, — рявкнул Кайло. — Тебе следует знать, что это полностью связано с возможностью того, что Сноук потребовал бы от тебя!

— От нас.

— От нас, — согласился он, признав, что не был бы добровольным участником всего этого. — Я не создаю эти ужасы из воздуха.

Рей потянулась к нему и взяла его за руку. В его мозгу вспыхнули искры.

— Теперь ты сам себе хозяин, Бен. Он больше тебя не контролирует. 

Он шумно вздохнул в знак согласия.

— Только сделай мне одолжение, — попросила она. В ее голосе послышался смешок. Кайло не мог видеть, но легко представил ее маленькую улыбку. — Если ты надеешься когда-либо… мной овладеть, никогда не используй выражение «семя Вейдера».

Молчание в маленькой комнатке налилось тяжестью.

— По рукам, — хрипло ответил Кайло Рен.


	4. Часть 4. Нехватка воздуха

— Ты подавишься и задохнешься, — сказала Рей, коснувшись его запястья. — Помедленнее.

Кайло отправил в рот очередную порцию серой питательной массы и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Нет времени, — сказал он с набитым ртом. — У меня весь день сплошные встречи, а еще нужно сходить на тренировку, налетать час, осмотреть новую постройку в Е-секторе и изучить отчеты к завтрашнему саммиту.

Рей тихонько присвистнула.

— Так это и есть все веселье бытия Верховного Лидера? 

Кайло впился в нее сердитым взглядом, пережевывая остатки еды. Калорийность, необходимая для поддержания его телосложения в норме, была чудовищно высокой, и он терял в весе с тех самых пор, как принял командование.

— Дай мне свой датапад, — распорядилась Рей и, заметив искомое, цапнула его со стола. — Я несу вахту следующие двенадцать часов, и мне все равно нужно что-то делать. Многого, конечно, не сделаю, но могу последить за отчетами.

— Кто сказал, что я хочу дать тебе доступ ко всей информации Первого Ордена?

Рей легонько постучала его по лбу.

— Так или иначе, я все равно его получу, рано или поздно.

Кайло на мгновение нахмурился. По времени он уже должен был отправиться в зал заседаний, чтобы выслушать последние отчеты о финансах.

— Бери, — сказал он, поднимаясь. 

Рей изучающе посмотрела на Кайло снизу вверх, смахнула с его одежды крошки, поправила ему плащ и убрала лезущие в глаза волосы.

— Вот так. Теперь, по крайней мере, ты диктатор, который прилично выглядит.

Кайло хотел ответить на провокацию, но уже не осталось времени, и он, сделав неприличный жест, вылетел из кабинета.

Когда наступил благословенный момент передышки и Кайло смог заскочить в личный тренажерный зал, Рей появилась снова.

— Привет грудным мышцам, — нахально выдала она, с восхищением наблюдая за тем, как он переходит от формы к форме. Кайло повторил неприличный жест, не отвлекаясь от разминки. Он сознавал, что хвастается, уделяя больше внимания, чем обычно, каждому движению и стараясь делать переходы между формами как можно более плавными.

— О чем ты хочешь узнать в первую очередь? Средства, финансы, персонал, союзники, экономика, инциденты, ежедневные журналы, новости галактики, повстанцы, спорт или погода?

— И ты все это прочитала?!

— Большая часть была очень скучной, но, когда читаешь между строк, попадается кое-что интересное.

— Удиви меня, — сказал Кайло, включая дроида, который начал беспорядочно стрелять в него бластерными зарядами. 

Рей удивленно вскинула бровь, когда Кайло отклонил каждый из них. Дроид увеличил скорость и интенсивность выстрелов. На лице Рена выступил пот.

Рей сосредоточилась на его разуме, пытаясь выяснить, как он это все делает. Кайло, не зная, что она у него в голове вместе с ним, не вытолкнул ее. Он отклонил очередной выстрел, и Рей перехватила заряд, мысленно держа в воздухе полосу света так, как удерживала бы пальцами мыльный пузырь.

Кайло отвлекся на ее новую способность, пропустил следующий выстрел, ужаливший его в бедро, протянул руку и выключил дроида Силой.

— Предупреждай в следующий раз, — попросил он, потирая ногу там, где заряд прожег в черных брюках круглую дыру. — Они бьют не в полную силу, но это все-таки больно. Если ты не собираешься помогать мне с отчетами, то хотя бы позволь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы все было сделано как надо.

Рей извинилась, забавно смутившись, и принялась описывать основные пункты каждого отчета, ссылаясь непосредственно на данные, если у Кайло возникали вопросы или требовалась конкретика в каких-либо деталях. Рен был очарован тем, что она нашла самое интересное, и тем, как она, в отличие от него, расставила приоритеты.

Слушая Рей, Кайло продолжал делать упражнения — от самых сложных до самых простых. Когда он, вспотевший, тяжело дышащий, отжимался, Рей вдруг замолчала.

— Что-то не так? — пропыхтел он.

— Осталось только одно — Сопротивление. Я не уверена, что ты доверяешь моему отчету по этому вопросу.

Кайло позволил себе упасть на пол, перевернулся на спину и, раздумывая, уставился на опорные балки.

— Читай, — решил он.

— Вот это все?

— Сейчас у меня по плану СИД-истребитель. Ты можешь почитать мне, пока я буду выполнять летные упражнения.

Про себя Рей сомневалась, что Кайло достаточно отдохнул после тренировки, чтобы летать в полной мере своих способностей. Но, когда пятнадцатью минутами позже она обнаружила себя сидящей спина к спине вместе с ним в прототипе легкого истребителя, она почувствовала, как он взбудоражен. Даже всего лишь имитация полета взбодрила его.

Подняв датапад повыше, чтобы было удобно читать, Рей попыталась сосредоточиться на словах, но тут Кайло закрутил и бросил СИД в штопор. 

Меня стошнит, если я попытаюсь читать, — раздраженно заявила Рей. — Так что побудь сам по себе.

Она исчезла, вернувшись к своим обязанностям туда, где скрывалось Сопротивление. Кайло сомневался, что эта информация была в отчете… который ему все еще нужно было прочитать.

Вызвав эскадрилью, чтобы потренироваться с истребителями, он провел своих пилотов через серию сложных упражнений. Чем больше их он собьет здесь и сейчас, тем больше шансов, что они выживут в стычке с такими пилотами крестокрылов, как этот самонадеянный Дэмерон.

***

 

А, я слышала о Хаксе, — с воодушевлением сказала Рей.

Она внезапно появилась на заседании и уселась на свободный стул рядом с Реном. Судя по всему, никто ее не видел и не слышал, но Кайло, конечно же, не мог внешне признать ее присутствие.

Хакс, заложив руки за спину, стоял перед звездной картой, на которой несколько планет были подсвечены красным, и что-то объяснял.

Его волосы такие оранжевые. Я никогда не видела такого цвета.

Кайло подавил веселье, мечтая о шлеме, под которым мог бы спрятаться.

Рей несколько минут слушала болтовню Хакса.

Боже, какой же он самовлюбленный осел, не так ли? 

Кайло кашлянул, сдерживая смех в горле и стараясь не улыбаться. Хакс на мгновение умолк, затем продолжил. 

Финн однажды мне рассказывал, как отправился мыть уборную связистов и нашел там Хакса с радиолокационным техником. Она называла его своим кексиком, своим морковным кексиком, а он…

Кайло поднялся, пытаясь удержать на лице выражение спокойствия. Все остальные тоже встали.

— Возмущение в Силе, — объявил он и стремительно вышел.

Зайдя в первую попавшуюся пустую комнату, Кайло закрыл дверь за Рей. Серьезное выражение тут же слетело с его лица, и он — впервые за долгие годы — рассмеялся.

Это был хороший звук.


	5. Часть 5. Сумасшедшие

— Ты сумасшедшая, — холодно заявил Кайло из-за ее спины.

Рей в одиночестве сидела за столиком в столовой посреди ночи, играла с пустой тарелкой и пыталась решить, голодная ли она еще после долгой смены: вернувшиеся со вчерашней вылазки крестокрылы нуждались в ремонте, и работы было навалом. 

Рей тогда вылезла из своего истребителя, напуганная близко пролетевшими зарядами, взбодренная выживанием, и сразу же схватила инструменты.

Она обернулась к знакомому призраку в черном облачении.

— Добрый вечер, Кайло, — спокойно сказала Рей, не обращая внимания на напряжение и ярость в его глазах.

— Я только что видел отчет о перестрелке вблизи астероидного поля системы Альдераан.

Она никогда не слышала, чтобы его голос был таким угрожающим, но это ее не обеспокоило.

— Ты видел, — ответила она, поворачиваясь обратно к своей тарелке и отворачиваясь от его истерики.

— Ты только что летала на крестокрыле против моих пилотов на СИД-истребителях?! Ты новичок, тебя могли убить! — эти слова он практически выплюнул.

— Красный-четыре, к вашим услугам, — Рей с насмешкой отсалютовала ему и терпеливо улыбнулась. — И благодаря тебе у меня вполне достаточно навыков, когда дело доходит до полета на истребителе. Ты знал, что у СИД и крестокрылов одинаковый набор элементов управления?

— Я отказываюсь видеть твое имя в моем ежедневном отчете о несчастных случаях! — Кайло хлопнул ладонью по столу рядом с ней.

Она вскочила, не осознав, что он перекрыл расстояние между ними, и практически уткнулась разгневанному молодому тирану носом в грудь. 

Медленно потянувшись, Рей нежно прикоснулась к его щеке. 

Кайло замер с приоткрытым ртом.

— Я знаю, что ты боишься за меня, но ты не можешь за меня решать. Я принадлежу себе, не тебе, — сказала Рей. — И я никогда не просила тебя прекратить полеты с твоим подразделением. 

— А что, если в следующий раз мои ракеты тебя собьют? Что, если я не пойму, что это ты? Или не смогу защитить тебя от других?!

— Тогда я погибну, Кайло, это война! — вспыхнув, она отдернула руку. — Иногда то, что я хотела бы сделать, ускользает вместе с тобой, и забывается, что ничего не происходит. Но это есть, и я не могу иначе.

Казалось, в нем сломался какой-то механизм управления. Рей почувствовала волну страдания, и затем он исчез.

***

 

Он знал, что это случится.

Сайленсер Кайло сделал петлю на краю сражения, преследуя, как они утверждали, крестокрыл Рей.

Ты собираешься себя убить?! Возвращайся к своему разрушителю! — потребовал Кайло, боясь ощутить во рту вкус крови. 

Я могла бы сказать тебе то же самое! — крикнула Рей. — Ты похож на гигантскую мишень в этом забавном СИД!

Она несколько раз выстрелила в него, сознательно целя мимо, и он легко увернулся от опасности.

Вы превзойдены численностью, у вас нет возможности победить. К этому моменту мой корабль уже зарядил пушки.

Кайло, я тебе говорю, тебе нужно возвращаться! Ты слишком близко, у нас есть…

Ее мысль обрезало, пока она с ужасом наблюдала, как Сайленсер вспыхнул — его подстрелили замаскированные тяжелые истребители, к которым он неосознанно приблизился. Его бешено закрутило, одно крыло объяло пламенем, огонь и электричество затрещали вокруг кабины пилота.

Рей могла бы сказать, что Кайло жив, но без сознания. Тишина в ее разуме шокировала ее. 

Подавляя панику, она вскинула руку и развернула его корабль Силой.

Перемещая подбитый горящий истребитель собственным разумом, Рей тащила его сквозь сражение, мимо перестрелок и взрывов. Она ахнула от напряжения, осознав, что стала легкой мишенью для яростного СИД, который приближался к ней. Только когда корабль Кайло вплыл прямо в ангар ближайшего разрушителя, она отпустила контроль над Силой.

— Красный-четыре, что ты делаешь?! — крикнул Красный Лидер. — ДВИГАЙ!

Красный Лидер пролетел перед ней, обстреливая СИД-истребители, и заставил их броситься врассыпную. Прежде чем они смогли перегруппироваться, Рей ускользнула, присоединившись к своему отряду, когда он пробил проход к бомбардировщику Первого Ордена. 

«Все будет хорошо, Кайло, все будет хорошо», — в отчаянии думала Рей, зная, что он не может ее слышать.

***

 

Едва ее ноги коснулись пола в ангаре повстанческого корабля, Рей помчалась в свой личный закуток. Она знала, что вообще-то должна отправиться к командиру для обсуждения результатов боя, но это было приоритетнее. 

Захлопнув и заперев за собой дверь, Рей закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на другой своей половине.

Ее слух заполнило писком приборов, вспыхнул яркий свет, и она бросилась к нему. Ее окружил запах бакты и дезинфицирующего средства, и наконец она увидела Кайло.

С него сняли одежду, к лицу прикрепили кислородную маску, и теперь его тело аккуратно опускали в резервуар, наполненный бактой. Движения Кайло были странными, напоминающими колыхание морских водорослей под водой во время прилива, волосы топорщились вокруг головы как морской еж — колючим черным ореолом. 

Рей положила ладонь на резервуар, чувствуя мысли Кайло. Между ними был толстый слой с химическим запахом, и она практически ощущала привкус седативного, которое Рену дали дроиды.

Было время, когда она была бы в восторге от этой изоляции, от возвращения себе уединенности своих мыслей, от разрыва связи с обольстительным темным принцем, который сманивал ее на свою сторону… 

Рей обдумывала попытку выжечь седативное, чтобы заставить Кайло очнуться, но, изучив его раны, отвергла эту затею как эгоистично жестокую. Он был сильно обожжен — огнем снаружи и электричеством изнутри. У него было сотрясение мозга, и Рей могла видеть багровые кровоподтеки под кожей — там, где у него, возможно, были повреждены органы.

Тело, которого она желала, было изранено.

Сквозь ее разум словно пробежал поток.

Кайло боролся с воздействием успокоительного. 

Его глаза открылись, и их взгляд остановился на Рей. Она увидела адский огонь и горящий пластик — последнее, что он видел перед тем, как потерять сознание от удара. Боль, грубая и ужасающая, затопила ее. 

Спать! — крикнула она, погрузив руки в резервуар. Дрожь прошла по телу Кайло, когда приказ Силы вырубил его, и его глаза закрылись.

В течение следующих нескольких часов Рей обнаружила, что Кайло нужно заставлять спать с помощью Силы регулярно — его разум боролся за влияние с наркотиками и ее приказами. Рей выслушала отчет медицинского дроида генералу Хаксу и список травм.

Ответственность все-таки настигла ее, и на следующее утро Рей поняла, что ей пора возвращаться к себе. На базе повстанцев она помылась, поела, притворилась, что поспала и отчиталась командиру.

Кайло был таким опытным пилотом, что, казалось, совершенно нет поводов для беспокойства за его безопасность. Он сделал бесчисленное количество вылазок против Сопротивления, никогда не получая серьезного ущерба. Это стало его несчастьем из-за Рей и привело его к беде.

Рей же отказывалась чувствовать себя виноватой.

В середине дня она начала слышать шепот в своих мыслях. Перестав прикреплять новую панель к поврежденному крылу истребителя, она остановилась и прислушалась. Это звучало так, будто кто-то говорил через толстую стену.

Весь день она работала, делая вид, что не больна от беспокойства, притворяясь, что ее разум не одурманен чужой болью и лекарствами.

Рей, — отчетливо услышала она, когда обедала в столовой. Ее вилка с грохотом упала на поднос, на мгновение оборвав разговоры вокруг.

Рей, — снова услышала она. На этот раз на мгновение Кайло появился — мерцающий, как старое голо-видео, серый и слабый.

— Ты в порядке? — заботливо спросил Финн, ласково глядя на нее. — Выглядишь так, будто увидела призрака.

— Устала, — ответила Рей и, извинившись, помчалась в свою комнату. Там открыла их связь. 

Кайло перевели на обычную кровать и уменьшили дозировку наркотиков, проходящих через его организм. Он был в полубессознательном состоянии, но беспокойным. Медицинские дроиды надели на него мягкие ограничители. 

Без смущения Рей стянула с него простыню и осмотрела исцеляющееся тело. Бактовый резервуар сделал отличную работу, новая розовая кожа быстро образовалась на ужасных ожогах Кайло. Кое-какие из них пересекали шрамы, которые она сама оставила на нем одной снежной ночью.

Нет никаких сомнений в том, что я оставила на тебе свою отметину, — подумала Рей.

Теперь, в свободное время, рассматривая его обнаженное тело и бледное лицо, она позволила себе оценивать не только повреждения.

Он был красив.

И он был ее.

Они это не обсуждали, но Рей знала, что это правда. Его претензии на нее были ясны, и она позволила себе почувствовать всю глубину своих претензий на него. Однажды он предложил себя ей, и она отказалась, но она знала, что это предложение по-прежнему в силе. Его лицо, его тело, его разум… они были ее.

Рей проверила его поверхностные мысли и помогла отвести сны от огня к образам покоя и умиротворения. Она показала ему свой остров и повела его по узким тропам к видам, от которых захватывало дух.

И почувствовала, что сон Кайло истончился, стал мельче. Его дыхание изменилось.

— Рей, — хрипло произнес он, протягивая перевязанную руку. Она взяла его ладонь, сжала, ощущая искры там, где они соприкасались кожей, и подождала, пока он не будет полностью готов говорить.

— Ты в порядке, — сказал Кайло. Напряженные черты его лица расслабились. — Я не знал, что с тобой случилось после того, как меня подбили…

— Ты сумасшедший, — обвинила она.


	6. Часть 6. Опоздание

— Ты опаздываешь, — сказал Кайло, почувствовав знакомое присутствие в Силе. — Я думал, что мы будем вместе тренироваться утром.

Ритм ее ног, звук каждого шага — она ступала по земле — был абсолютно не похож на звуки шагов по металлическому полу в тренажерном зале, где Рен сейчас стоял. Он ощутил ее возбуждение, страх, чувство полета и боевой задор — все вместе.

— Мне это нужно! — выкрикнула Рей из-за его спины, и, не сбавляя скорости, промчалась мимо, на ходу выхватив у него из рук световой меч.

Кайло опускал его, собираясь нанести удар тренировочному дроиду, и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть ее протянутую руку, накрывающую черную металлическую рукоять. Удивленный ее скоростью, Рен легко ослабил хватку.

Неподвижно застыв на месте, он наблюдал за тем, как Рей пробежала вперед и исчезла, и все еще пытался сжать в опустевшей руке предмет, с которым она скрылась. 

Что только что произошло?

Его световой меч вполне по-настоящему пропал. Как будто пропало продолжение его руки. Отсутствие меча теперь для него ощущалось отсутствием конечности. Где бы в галактике ни была его притягательный заклятый враг, теперь вместе с ней было и его оружие.

Рей, верни меч, — сердито позвал Кайло через Узы. Он слышал рычание и напряженный шум, исходящие от нее.

Я занята! Или помоги, или закройся!

Пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, Кайло сосредоточился, внимательно всматриваясь в то, что в настоящий момент окружало Рей.

И его ударило огромное щупальце. 

Кайло отпрыгнул, но жгучая боль в ноге показала, что он не был достаточно быстр. Отвратительная красная конечность принадлежала массивному головоногому, и Рей яростно размахивала световым мечом прямо в его зубастой середине. 

Почему ты сражаешься с рафтаром? — требовательно спросил Кайло, пытаясь заморозить его Силой, но у него ничего не вышло. 

Рей отрубила несколько из многочисленных конечностей твари, вызвав у него гордость.

Это помощь? Потому что ты, вне всякого сомнения, не закрываешься! — парировала Рей, отмахиваясь.

Я пытаюсь, — сказал Кайло, отбрасывая волосы с лица, и подавил вспышку раздражения. 

Сосредоточиться на чудовище, не на девушке.

По руке Рей потекла кровь, окрашивая обмотки, и это разожгло в нем ненависть к существу.

Сосредоточься.

Сосредотооооочься.

Сосредотоооооооооооочься.

СЕЙЧАС!

Рей закричала, когда тварь взорвалась. Во все стороны брызнули ошметки — щупальца, присоски, кожа и внутренности.

— Ты мог бы предупредить, что собираешься это сделать, — жалобно сказала она, брезгливо вытягивая из волос глазное яблоко.

— Я закрылся, чтобы помочь. Миссия выполнена, теперь верни мне мой световой меч.

— Нет, он может понадобиться мне здесь, — твердо заявила Рей. 

Связь резко закрылась, и Кайло оказался на борту звездного разрушителя. Без своего оружия.

***

 

Несмотря на бесконечные попытки, Кайло не мог связаться с Рей несколько часов. Он начал беспокоиться за нее даже больше, чем за свой драгоценный меч. Неужели она наткнулась на других тварей? А вдруг ее рана загноилась или в нее попал яд?

Он измерял шагами длинные коридоры и места, которые были пустынны этой ночью. Это не помогало. Его тело исцелилось после происшествия с истребителем, но его разум был так же неустойчив, как и прежде.

***

 

— Бен, — услышал он из темноты. Он отложил документы несколько минут назад, но еще не спал. 

Рей стояла в изножье кровати, и ее силуэт вырисовывался на фоне звезд — окно было как раз позади нее. 

— Он у тебя? — тихо спросил Кайло, чувствуя облегчение от того, что с Рей все в порядке. Он сел, предварительно убедившись, что все важное прикрыто одеялом. 

Рей зажгла световой меч, и в красном свечении они смогли увидеть лица друг друга. Кайло не боялся.

— Я думала о том, что ты показал мне. О той ночи, когда Люк едва не убил тебя, пока ты спал.

— И ты решила воссоздать для меня этот момент? — Кайло жестом обвел ее, стоящую над ним с мечом в руках, в то время как он находился в постели. 

— У тебя же был синий световой меч, который ты использовал, чтобы защитить себя. Что с ним случилось?

— Ты его держишь, — просто ответил Кайло.

— Но он красный, — озадаченно проговорила Рей.

— Теперь да.

— Как же он изменился?

Она без приглашения уселась на кровать рядом с ним, подогнув под себя ноги. Лазерное лезвие опасно приблизилось к мебели.

Рей держала рукоять, медленно поворачивая ее и проводя по ней пальцами так, что это навело Кайло на непристойные мысли. Протянув руку, он выхватил у Рей световой меч и почувствовал облегчение. Отсутствующая конечность вернулась на место.

— Я изменился.

Выражение лица Рей было очарованным.

— И это изменило кибер-кристалл?

Кайло кивнул, сжимая губы. Это был болезненный процесс — слишком болезненный для него, чтобы он был готов обсуждать его прямо сейчас.

— Кибер-кристаллы могут подвергнуться воздействию. Мой поврежденный, но мощный.  
Рей придвинулась ближе, чтобы указать на точку на боковых валах.

— И ты добавил это, — она провела пальцем по грубому незащищенному проводу красного цвета, — и это, чтобы дать выход энергии и стабилизировать его?

— И также черную окраску.

— Драматический эффект?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Так может ли кибер-кристалл в таком состоянии исцелять?

Кайло пожал плечами.

— Это не в моей компетенции.

— Интересно, есть ли что-нибудь об этом в джедайских текстах? — Рей в задумчивости подперла щеку рукой. В ее мыслях не было хитрости и коварства — в ней говорил механик: она всего лишь изучала дефекты и хотела их исправить.

— А что, если мне он нравится таким, какой он есть? — Кайло оставил тяжелую металлическую рукоять лежать в ладонях. Ее вес успокаивал.

— Тебе нравится? Даже несмотря на то, что он поврежден и нестабилен?

— Я и не жду, что ты поймешь, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало так, будто он защищается.

— Нет, — сказала Рей, и в ее глазах сверкнула улыбка. — Я могу понять, почему тебе нравится что-то подобное.

Кайло выключил световой меч, и комната погрузилась в темноту.

Я все еще могу сказать, что ты краснеешь, — прошептала Рей ему в мысли.


	7. Часть 7. Счастливый

— Вы счастливее, чем обычно.

— Да, Верховный Лидер. У меня отличные новости.

Хакс, елейно ухмыляясь от уха до уха, был похож на рыжего кота, сожравшего канарейку.

В зале заседаний было пусто — последний из их финансовых покровителей уже покинул разрушитель на своем дорогостоящем крейсере. Только остатки великолепного обеда показывали, что встреча состоялась. Кайло сидел на роскошном стуле во главе стола и просматривал заметки, допивая остывший черный каф. 

Это вряд ли что-то хорошее.

— Я только что получил сообщение с заставы Ниима о том, что эта дикая мусорщица, Рей или как бы там эта юная джедай себя ни называла, была убита взрывом.

Хакс пристально наблюдал за лицом Кайло, очевидно, высматривая реакцию на принесенные им новости. Не нужно было быть чтецом мыслей, чтобы понять — генерал подозрительно относится к произошедшему в тронном зале Сноука и роли, которую во всем этом сыграла Рей. Кайло предположил, что охранники, дежурившие в тот день, наверняка доложили Хаксу об их дружеском, даже игривом разговоре, когда Рей прибыла в спасательной капсуле Сокола, или что он отпустил их, чтобы отправиться в лифте наедине с девушкой.

— О? — Рен удерживал на лице выражение индифферентности, стараясь не реагировать.

— Да. Наш патруль заметил ее крестокрыл за пределами Ниимы и подтвердил, что внутри есть форма жизни. Теплонаводящиеся ракеты сожгли истребитель целиком. Вероятность выживания нулевая. Мы готовим новости для трансляции, чтобы отметить окончание угрозы джедаев. 

Кайло медленно кивнул.

— Подождите с этим. Мы пока что не можем подтвердить личность этой формы жизни. На этом истребителе мог лететь кто угодно.

Хакс ухмыльнулся, испортив тем самым почти сочувствующее выражение лица.

— Верховный Лидер, я знаю, что вы не хотите в это верить, но факты есть факты. Это была девушка. 

Снисходительность обычно вызывала у Кайло желание придушить Хакса Силой, чтобы снова заставить его униженно пресмыкаться, но конкретно сейчас он был больше доволен, чем разозлен.

— Вы так уверены, что это была Рей, Хакс. Вы бы поставили на это свою карьеру?

Хакс горделиво вскинулся.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Тогда сообщите об этом, и можете праздновать свою победу. Убедитесь, что все знают, что это все были вы.

Генерал энергично отсалютовал и покинул комнату. Его единственным разочарованием осталось то, что Рен не дал ему ни одного намека на свои тайные отношения — ничего, что Хакс мог бы использовать против него. Видео было готово для трансляции по галактике.

Кайло подождал, пока дверь не закроется, и только тогда заглянул под стол.

— Мне жаль слышать, что ты мертва.

Рей пожала плечами и откинулась назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она сидела, прижавшись спиной к его ногам, укрытая складками его плаща, и ела бутерброд. 

— Этот ублюдок убил одного из моих поргов. Я оставила его в истребителе. Видимо, это и был признак формы жизни, — она нахмурилась.

— Тебя подбросить домой?

— Не-а. Если Морковка транслирует сообщение по галактике, кто-нибудь скоро подберет меня.

— Почему ты все-таки оказалась на Джакку?

— Сентиментальное. Мне нужно было забрать пару вещиц из моего дома.

— Дом — сильное слово.

— Ну, жизнь стала лучше с тех пор, как у меня появились друзья. Сейчас они ищут меня.

— Чего еще ты хочешь?

— Еще два из этих, — она махнула бутербродом, — одну из тех шоколадных штук, похожее блюдо из сливочной массы с сахарной корочкой и столько тех красных ягод, сколько ты можешь достать.


	8. Часть 8. Злость

— Ты злишься. Ты так злишься, что думаешь о том, чтобы дать мне пощечину, — агрессивно сказал Кайло, когда Рей однажды ночью появилась в его комнате.

Облаченный в черный плащ и капюшон, он вторгся в ее личное пространство.

— Ты хочешь услышать звук удара. Почувствовать его след под рукой, ощутить покалывание в пальцах… 

Он взял ее за дрожащую руку, пристально глядя на нее глубокими черными глазами. Она не отстранилась и не отвела взгляд.

— Давай, — подбодрил Кайло. — Ты сильнее, чем выглядишь. Это будет больно. Возможно, будет синяк.

Рей сглотнула темноту, откликающуюся из ее сердца на эти слова.

— Я злюсь. Но это не значит, что я собираюсь пытаться причинить тебе боль.

Он прижал ее ладонь к своему лицу и направил так, чтобы ее указательный палец прочертил линию шрама от корней волос и вниз. 

— Когда-то ты причинила мне боль. Для тебя это был триумф, победа. Помнишь, как хорошо ты себя чувствовала? 

Палец исчез в тени капюшона, но Рей все еще чувствовала жар поврежденной плоти. Кайло слегка вздрогнул от прикосновения, которое продолжалось уже его вне видимости.

— И кто сказал, что я был против этого? — прошептал он. — Может быть, оно того стоило.

Он приблизился настолько, что Рей пришлось откинуть голову и напрячь шею, чтобы удержать зрительный контакт.

— Ты собираешься ударить меня, Рей? Я тебя не остановлю. Это, вероятно, даже поможет тебе почувствовать себя лучше.

В ней вспыхнул гнев. Она убрала ладонь с его лица и опустила руки, прижав их к бокам, но не отступила.

— Почувствовать себя лучше?! Ты уничтожил мой корабль! Разбомбил его прямо на общественной посадочной площадке!

— Просто будь признательна за то, что это оказался не твой обожаемый Сокол.

— Ты мог убить людей!

— Я знал, что ты в безопасности.

— Штурмовики часами гоняли меня по городу!

— В конце концов, ты от них ускользнула.

— Как ты узнал, что я была там?

— Совпадение. У меня была назначена встреча на этой планете, и я почувствовал твое присутствие, как только мы приземлились.

Внезапно он ринулся вперед, схватил ее в охапку и нагло поцеловал прямо в приоткрытые от удивления губы. Рей на мгновение ошеломленно застыла, но тут же опомнилась и, оттолкнув его, отступила назад.

— Какого черта, Кайло?!

— Я подумал, что это подтолкнет тебя к тому, чтобы все-таки дать мне пощечину, — самодовольно заявил он.

Рей почувствовала, что у нее буквально чешутся руки воздать ему по заслугам. 

— Нет. Ты слишком сильно этого хочешь, — прошипела она. — Ты не заслуживаешь такого удовольствия.

И затем она проснулась. 

В маленькое окно проникал предутренний свет.

— Теперь ты не можешь оценивать мои кошмары как сексуально странные, — съязвил Кайло.

Рей должна была понять. Но она не понимала, что это все ей всего лишь приснилось.

Незваный гость был в одних лишь пижамных брюках. Он уселся на край ее кровати так, что теперь она не могла вытянуть ноги. Лишенный своего внушительного наряда, он должен был казаться ближе, теплее, но его самоуверенность как будто вросла ему в кожу.

Рей попыталась натянуть одеяло до подбородка, но оно оказалось в ловушке, зажатое Кайло, и ей пришлось закрыть лицо ладонями. Девушка тяжело выдохнула сквозь пальцы.

— Мне жаль, что ты вынужден был это видеть.

Он пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, мы не скрываем тот факт, что нас влечет друг к другу.

Приподнявшись как оживший мертвец из свежей могилы, Рей нервно откинула волосы с лица, избегая смотреть на Кайло.

— Честно говоря, — продолжал он, пока она боролась с охватившим ее смущением, — теперь мне любопытно. Что, ты надеялась, я сделаю, если бы ты выполнила мою странную просьбу?

— Не знаю, — тихо солгала она.

Кайло ухмыльнулся.

— Да, конечно.

Рей расстроенно нахмурилась, стиснув пальцами ткань.

— С нами ничто не может быть мирным?

— Давай, — поддразнил он. — Скажи это.

Рей схватила подушку, чтобы ударить его по чертовски самодовольному лицу, но он перехватил ее руку и сжал запястье. И сжимал до тех пор, пока она не выпустила подушку.

— Ты хотела меня ударить, когда хотела, чтобы я тебя ласкал.

Его напряженность сжигала юмор ситуации, и Рей задохнулась.

Он был здесь, поврежденный — в шрамах и ожогах — и ждал от нее знака.

Рей высвободила руку из его хватки и ударила его изо всех сил, да так, что его голова мотнулась в сторону. Боль эхом отозвалась через Узы. Несомненно, завтра он будет носить на лице след этого удара… 

Кайло отреагировал до того, как отдача от удара прошла по ее руке. Рей только и успела, что заметить голодное выражение его лица. Метнувшись вперед так быстро, словно его тело было сжатой пружиной, которая расправилась, он закрыл ее рот поцелуем.

Было практически слышно, как между ними разрушаются месяцы напряжения. Их разумы слились какофонией перекрывающихся мыслей. 

Первой мыслью Кайло было замедлить это, чтобы очистить разум. Откинувшись назад, он, задыхающийся, покрасневший, изучил беспорядок, который сам же и устроил. Увидев, что уже слишком поздно, Рей ударила его по другой щеке — сильнее, чем в первый раз.

Кайло силой вынудил ее перевернуться на живот, широко раздвинув ее бедра, и использовал свой вес, чтобы зажать ее в ловушке. Он позволил своей руке сползти по ее спине поверх ткани туники и обхватил ее задницу, держа ее между своими ногами.

— Черт, Кайло, — ахнула она. Он быстро прочитал ее, чтобы убедиться, что она наслаждается игрой.

Наклонившись и почти коснувшись губами ее уха, он начал — таким низким голосом, что ее тело отозвалось дрожью:

— Ты знаешь, как давно я тебя хотел, мусорщица?

В ее голове возникла картинка — они вдвоем в тронном зале Сноука.

— Нет-нет, подумай еще, юный джедай, — он сжал пальцы между тем местом, где их тела встречались. Рей застонала в матрас.

Образы перед ним хаотично смешались, нарушая хронологический порядок. Сражение в снегу посреди леса. Ремни на пыточном кресле в комнате допросов. Мгновение, когда их руки впервые соприкоснулись.

— Раньше всего этого, — настаивал Кайло, дотягиваясь до ее груди.

На этот раз он показал ей образ.

Уже наполненный ее новым, но таким знакомым присутствием, он шел среди деревьев и скал, чтобы увидеть, что ее бластер заряжен и приготовлен. Она, его жертва, не колебалась, когда стреляла; ее выстрелы могли бы его задеть, если бы он не отразил их в сторону. Красивая, неистовая, храбрая, вся воплощающая неожиданный вызов — даже еще до того, как она раскрыла свою Силу.

Он хотел ее.

И тогда взял ее, буквально — забрал с собой на свой корабль. И быстро узнал о Рей, что она невинна.

Но когда она отдавала себя, он знал, что это было бы вне ожиданий. И решил подождать.

Теперь же, трепещущий от волнения, с болезненно отвердевшим членом, он знал, что это ожидание закончилось. Если не сейчас, то скоро Рей будет его.

Она рванулась под ним, чуть не сбросив его, когда он задел пальцем чувствительное место.

— Спокойно, девочка, — приказал Кайло, легонько шлепнув ее по заднице.

— Отпусти меня, — отчаянно потребовала Рей, пока он поглаживал ее.

— Нет.

— Отпусти меня, я хочу к тебе прикоснуться.

— Нет. Если я тебе позволю прикоснуться ко мне, то через несколько минут мы будем трахаться, а я не хочу с тобой спешить.

— Пошел ты, Кайло, — в нетерпении выплюнула она. 

— Да, это окончательный план. Но сначала, как я полагаю, ты хотела бы быть изнасилованной, так что это будет трахать тебя, трахать тебя, трахать, а потом трахать меня.

***

 

На этот раз Рей проснулась по-настоящему — задыхающаяся, разочарованная, сгорающая от стыда. 

— О, черт возьми, — прошипела она. 

Рей! — сказал Кайло в ее сознании через Узы так, как будто он уже долгое время звал ее, а она только сейчас услышала. Его голос был суровым и раздраженным. — Я не знаю, что у тебя там происходит, но тебе придется объяснить, почему я был вынужден покинуть собрание персонала в таком смущенном состоянии.


	9. Часть 9. Наблюдение

— Ты… собираешься просто стоять и смотреть? — спросил Кайло.

Рей не услышала, как он появился за ее спиной, но теперь он стоял рядом с ней, небрежно потягивая из чашки каф.

Ему не нужно было заглядывать в ее сознание, чтобы понять, что она застыла от шока — это было написано на ее лице. 

Никто из них не смог отвести взгляд.

— Они действительно делают это, — прокомментировал он, сделав глоток.

— Да, под моим крестокрылом, — с досадой сказала Рей, наконец вернув своему рту способность говорить. — Почему они не могут найти кровать? Они ведь даже не приписаны к ангару, они специалисты по коммуникации…

— У них было бы больше уединения вон в том углу, под перехватчиком.

— Или, может быть, в их кроватях?

— Ты только посмотри на их сложение. Неплохо для служащих.

Наконец Рей покраснела, отвела глаза от происходящего под крестокрылом и быстро глянула на Кайло. Он поймал ее взгляд.

— Ты не выглядишь… взволнованным.

— На звездном разрушителе я днем и ночью окружен тысячей громких сознаний солдат. И у них яркие фантазии.

— Фантазии? Не воспоминания?

— У некоторых есть, но немного. Значит, ты просто будешь смотреть на это?

— Ага. Мне любопытно.

— Ты раньше ничего такого не видела?

— Только спаривание поргов. Но это ведь не одно и то же.

— Я не знаю, что за порги, но, думаю, так и есть.

— Подожди. Что происходит?

— Мне нужно объяснить тебе факты из жизни?

— Возможно.

— Он не хочет, чтобы она забеременела, поэтому вытащил.

— А разве нет способа сделать это… аккуратнее? Чище?

— Есть, но они требуют предусмотрительности.

— Например?..

— Тебя при взрослении этому не научили?

— Не-а. Но я знаю, что ты можешь извлечь из этого выгоду.

Кайло почувствовал, как в носовую полость попала обжигающая жидкость, но все же сумел остановить каф до того, как он вытек из носа.


	10. Часть 10. Задержка

— Ты задерживаешься.

— Я думаю.

— Нам надо было использовать таймер.

— И ты бы снова его сломал.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно сделать. Просто сделай это.

— Нет, должен быть еще один способ…

— Нет. Сделай это.

— Эй, я сегодня услышала неприличную шутку и не могу ее понять. Хочешь объяснить ее мне?

— Нет. Используй уже свою очередь.

— В чем разница между блошиным цирком и канканом?

— Мне все равно.

— Блошиный цирк — хитрый набор трюков.

— Во имя любви к криффу, сделай ход.

— У меня это вызвало так много вопросов. Почему это смешно? Что я упускаю? Что такое блошиный цирк? Что такое канкан?

— Проклятье, Рей, это ладья, а не твой лучший друг! Просто пожертвуй ею и сделай ход.

На блестящей поверхности черного стола стояла клетчатая каменная доска. Каждая фигура светилась, демонстрируя замысловатую резьбу и изысканность деталей. Это был подарок от союзника новому Верховному Лидеру — древняя, технологически устаревшая настольная игра, явно предназначенная более для любования, нежели для, собственно, процесса игры. Быстрый анализ на датападе предоставил правила, и это стало приятным развлечением во время визитов Рей в холодные покои Рена, обставленные с минимализмом.

— Возможно, ладья мне позже пригодится. Должен быть способ ее спасти.

— Сохрани вот это, не ладью — она обречена. Позволь ее убрать, и это поможет тебе избежать подобного тупика.

— Возможно, если бы ты был менее склонен жертвовать всем, кроме своей королевы, ты выиграл бы сразу, а не через все эти… тупики.

— Королева — единственная по-настоящему полезная фигура.

— За исключением тех случаев, когда, пожертвовав королевой, ты позволяешь выиграть маленькой скромной пешке.

— И это снова случилось с тобой?

— Ты знаешь, что за все наши разговоры теряешь королеву чаще, чем я, потому что придаешь ей слишком большое значение?

Кайло перевел взгляд с доски на лицо Рей. Она поставила локоть на столешницу, подперев щеку кулаком. Выражение задумчивости делало ее черты прелестными; в ее глазах, как в окне, мелькали все ее соображения, пока она оценивала свои фигуры.

— Ну, кому-то придется сдаться или рискнуть, иначе мы навсегда застрянем в этом тупике, — пробормотала она, тронув ладью.

Ловя момент, Кайло привстал с расслабленной грацией, наклонился над доской и мягко поцеловал Рей в губы.

Он услышал, как Рей охнула, и, когда он откинулся на спинку стула, она сидела, приоткрыв рот, и ее лицо было ярко-алым.

— Ты права, — небрежно согласился Кайло. — Кто-то должен был рискнуть. А теперь сделай этот свой чертов ход.


	11. Часть 11. Косы

— У тебя другая прическа, — сказал Кайло, не уверенный, почему эта самая прическа с первого взгляда его встревожила. — И ты плачешь. Тебе больно?

Рей вытерла глаза рукавом и взяла красивую черную салфетку, которую Кайло взял со стола и протянул ей.

— Нет, — хрипло сказала девушка. — Я правда не знаю, почему так расстроена. Я просто поговорила с твоей мамой, и она была очень добра ко мне. Оба твоих родителя были так добры, так добры ко мне, Бен. Ты так на них похож… и твоя мама очень сильно тебя любит.

По щекам Рей снова потекли слезы. Кайло раздирали два желания: утешить ее и сбежать от неудобного разговора.

Он сам себе пошел на уступки, похлопав ее по плечу, но Рей прильнула к нему, и ему волей-неволей пришлось ее придерживать. Пока ее тело дрожало в его объятиях, он рассмотрел ее прическу.

— И что же она сделала для тебя?

— Она говорила мне все эти обнадеживающие слова о том, что я нужна, меня ценят, что мои родители, вероятно, страдали от зависимости, которая им мешала заботиться обо мне, и что здесь теперь у меня есть семья…

Кайло провел рукой по сложной косе, которая, придерживая волосы, тянулась вокруг головы Рей. Его сердце сжалось под тяжестью понимания.

— И?

— И мы разговаривали о том, что я не оплакала потерю родителей, которые у меня, как я думала, могут быть, и будущее, которое, как я думала, мы могли бы разделить, если бы я ждала достаточно долго…

— Похоже, я положил конец этим мечтам, — мягко заметил Кайло. — И я об этом не жалею.

— Нет, но генерал была права. Я впервые остановилась и подумала над этим. Это правда, у меня может не быть родины, культуры или родственников, зато теперь у меня есть семья.

— Похоже, что некоторые из них станут твоей семьей в долг.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Рей, приподнявшись настолько, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо влажно блестящими глазами. Кайло снова пробежал пальцами по буграм ее кос, любуясь их изысканностью.

— Моя мать заплела тебе волосы?

— М-м-м, — согласилась Рей. — Я никогда не делала ничего подобного, да и для меня тоже не делали. Это было так… успокаивающе.

— Это траурная коса, — объяснил Кайло. — Женщины Альдераана носили такие, потеряв кого-то. Возможно, она не альдераанка по рождению, но эта культура важна для нее.

— А я-то думала, что это просто такой стиль… твоя мама носит такую косу все время.  
Кайло почувствовал себя почти больным.

— Она скорбит по моему отцу.

Рей прикусила губу, и Кайло уловил сложное переплетение чувств — потеря, сожаление и любовь.

— Когда я был маленьким, — выдавил он, — Альдераан был уничтожен всего несколькими годами ранее, и все выжившие женщины все время носили вот такие большие и тяжелые косы, — он обвел рукой вокруг головы. — Было слишком много работы по постройке колонии, чтобы утопать в горе. Они продолжали двигаться дальше, как это теперь делает Лея.

— Мне кажется, я могу плакать всю ночь, — призналась Рей. Она чувствовала не только свою печаль, но и его.

— Вот так, — тихо сказал он, подхватывая ее на руки, отнес на кровать и уложил на середину, сам свернулся вокруг нее. Это было самым интимным, что они могли сделать вне сновидений. — У меня есть только час до вечерней встречи, но я приду к тебе сегодня ночью.

Рей уснула, не зная, как скоро Кайло ушел. Он оставил ей два одеяла, чтобы возместить потерю его тепла, и она не просыпалась до тех пор, пока кто-то легко не постучал в ее дверь.

— Бен? — сонно пробормотала она, когда дверь открылась. 

— Нет, это не Финн, дорогая, это Лея. Ты пропустила сегодняшний инструктаж, и я хотела убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке после нашего разговора…

Рей перекатилась, поняла, что Кайло нет рядом, и расслабилась.

Лея была одета небрежно, больше, чем обычно, напоминая простого солдата. Только кольца с печатками выдавали ее звание и происхождение.

— Спасибо, генерал. Я расстроилась, но, думаю, мне это было необходимо. Простите, что я пропустила встречу.

— Я понимаю. Просто не превращай это в привычку, — с усталой улыбкой сказала пожилая женщина. Относиться по-матерински к Рей было легко — она впитывала внимание, какое Лея, после того, как ее отверг собственный ребенок, дарила лишь избранным.

Рей встала, приглаживая волосы — она уснула как есть, и коса смялась.

— Простите, я, наверное, испортила вашу красивую траурную косу, — с сожалением сказала девушка.

Глаза Леи наполнились вдумчивостью, предвещающей бурю беспокойства.

— Траурную косу? Как… проницательно для тебя. Даже если знать, что ты специально это выясняла.

Рей слишком поздно заметила на ящике возле кровати записку и маленькую катушку синей ленточки. 

Это знак твоей новой семьи, частью которой, я надеюсь, могу считаться. Альдераанский синий, для плетения.

Записка не была подписана, но Бен Соло ушел не настолько давно, чтобы его мать не смогла отличить его почерк через всю комнату.

Лея взяла катушку и принялась разматывать ленту.

— Ты не обязана говорить мне, — твердо сказала она, пряча за генеральским голосом как за маской разбитое сердце. — Я не буду любопытничать. Но я надеюсь, что ты достаточно доверяешь мне, чтобы это объяснить.

Рей взяла предложенную ленту, чувствуя, как шелковистое волокно скользит по ее мозолистым ладоням.

— На Альдераане юноши, начиная ухаживание, дарили своим возлюбленным ленты для волос. А это был цвет моего дома.

— Мы стали друзьями, Бен и я, — выпалила Рей.

Лея заперла дверь и жестом попросила девушку сесть на кровать. Сама же взяла записку сына и, крепко сжав ее в руках, наблюдала за тем, как Рей успокаивается.

— Как вы общаетесь?

— Нас связала Сила, хотя Сноук сказал, что это сделал он. После Старкиллера Бен появился всего на несколько минут, и мы поговорили. Он… казалось, он понимает меня, даже тогда, когда все, что я могла делать — это злиться на него.

— Какова же в этом была роль Сноука?

— Он сказал, что использовал Бена как приманку, чтобы завлечь меня, а мне не хватило мудрости, чтобы не поддаться этому, — сказала Рей, чувствуя жгучий стыд — из-за манипулирования. Она воочию ощутила вкус того, что испытывал Кайло все это время.

— Как приманку?

Рей застеснялась. Но Лея поджала губы, ожидая продолжения.

— Сноук выбирал моменты, когда Бен был уязвим и… простите… привлекателен. Чтобы заставить меня думать, что я смогу обратить его, смогу вернуть… Создатель, я чувствую себя глупо.

— Рей, в твоем возрасте я уже была влюблена в полуграмотного контрабандиста с замечательной улыбкой и хорошо подвешенным языком. Я понимаю.

— Бен убил Сноука, но не ушел со мной. Он хотел остаться, он просил… — Рей начали душить слезы.

— Он просил тебя остаться с ним, — интуитивно закончила Лея. — И вы все еще общаетесь?

— Сначала мы не могли это удерживать — оказалось, что даже без Сноука Сила связала нас вместе. Но теперь мы никогда по-настоящему не расстаемся.

Рей вытерла глаза и твердо посмотрела на Лею:

— Я понимаю, если вы думаете, что мой долг — покинуть Сопротивление.

Лея взяла ее за руку. 

— Я должна подумать об этом. Никаких обещаний. Но мне нужно знать — как ты думаешь, он смог бы… вернуться? Рей, я не буду врать тебе: если есть хоть один шанс привести его домой, я им воспользуюсь.

— Трудно сказать. Он такой непостоянный. Я думаю, Хану почти удалось убедить его — все его лицо изменилось, как будто что-то овладело им. Может быть, теперь, когда Сноука больше нет, вы попытаетесь?

— Однажды я жила жизнью охотника за головами и проникла в логово Джаббы Хатта, чтобы спасти Хана. Мужчины Соло безнадежны, но я сделаю для них все.

Женщины разговаривали и планировали до поздней ночи, связанные такой разной любовью к беспокойному молодому человеку и его отцу.

— Знаешь, Рей, — сказала Лея, завершающим штрихом погладив сложное переплетение кос, венчающее голову Рей и поблескивающее синим шелком. — Количество энергии, необходимое Силе, чтобы связать вас вместе через всю галактику, вероятно, может разорвать планету. А ты здесь тратишь его на заигрывания. Вот твоя задача: приведи его домой, любыми средствами. Сила связала его с тобой, не со мной, поэтому ты — наша лучшая надежда

Когда Кайло наконец вернулся, утомленный цифрами и спорами финансистов, он расслабился, увидев, что Рей лежит в своей кровати. Усталая улыбка коснулась его губ, когда он увидел ленточку в ее волосах, еще не догадываясь. 

Он стянул брюки и прилег рядом с ней. Проследив узор косы, он застыл, чувствуя, как куда-то проваливается желудок: узор состоял из «узлов любовника». Это снова было делом рук его матери.

Коса новобрачной.

Потянувшись за запиской, которую он, наверное, не должен был оставлять, Кайло проверил, не подписался ли по глупости. Подписи не было. Только четыре дополнительных слова, небрежно выведенные изящным, особенным серебряным карандашом:

Я люблю тебя, Бен.


	12. Часть 12. Усталый

— Ты слишком устал для полета, — заметила Рей, наблюдая за тем, как голова Кайло резко останавливается на полпути к рычагам управления. Его веки сами собой опускались, руки налились тяжестью и отказывались двигаться. — У меня есть второй пилот, и я отдохнула. Позволь мне.

Она осмотрела тяжелый грузовой корабль Первого Ордена, который Кайло пилотировал в одиночку.

— Там есть спальня. Иди, приляг, я займусь управлением.

Кайло покачал головой, пытаясь пробудить внутренние энергетические резервы.

— Скоро следующая посадка.

— Почему ты просто не дал команду компьютеру разбудить тебя в нужный момент?

— Слишком опасно.

— Сколько ты уже не спал?

— Четыре дня.

Они вошли в атмосферу, но Рей продолжала наблюдать за неуклюжими движениями пальцев Кайло.

— Пообещай мне, что поспишь, когда приземлишься?

Он отвлекся на секунду, чтобы поднять руку в медленном небрежном салюте.

— Обещаю, мэм.

Шасси издали ужасный визг при соприкосновении с тем, что выглядело как разбомбленная фабрика. Двигатели стихли, прекратив работу. Кайло выключил компьютер корабля, и тот стал выглядеть как кусок металла под сомнительным укрытием наклонной рифленой стальной стены.

— Доброй ночи, — простонал Кайло и, спотыкаясь, побрел в комнату, на которую указывала Рей. Проходя мимо нее, он взял ее за руку и сжал. Его разум был пуст. Несколько секунд спустя Рей почувствовала, как Кайло провалился в глубокий сон.

— Рей? — произнес голос рядом с ней, но уже в ее реальности.

По Дэмерон на их стареньком потрепанном корабле установил курс, дважды ударив по заевшей кнопке.

— Ты хочешь сначала переодеться или выслушать краткий инструктаж по заданию?

Прикусив губу, Рей подумала о своем измученном друге по ту сторону Уз Силы. Закрывать свои мысли от него получалось все тяжелее, хотя, стоило отдать ему должное, он неплохо потрудился. Половину от его нынешнего состояния можно было списать как раз на энергию, которую он потратил на попытки проникнуть в голову Рей.

— Сначала инструктаж, — определилась она, пользуясь моментом блаженного уединения.

Выражение привлекательного лица По было серьезным и, как всегда возле Рей, сугубо профессиональным. Вернуть его доверие было делом нескольких месяцев, и, к ее облегчению, он наконец позволил ей принять некоторые обязанности. 

— У меня было две встречи с потенциальной перебежчицей Первого Ордена. Она предоставила информацию, доказывающую, что у нее есть влияние, и сказала, что может заключить с нами сделку. Судя по ее росту, думаю, это может быть Фазма.

— Черт, — выдохнула Рей. — Это будет что-то с чем-то…

— Мне нужен свидетель для заключения любой сделки, какая у них есть для нас. Она сказала, что все будет в порядке.

— Естественно, ты не мог привести с собой Финна, если это все-таки Фазма.

— Нам известно, где находятся Хакс и Рен, — сказал По, избегая смотреть на Рей при упоминании человека-табу. — Они охотятся на сенаторов, спасшихся со Старкиллера. Хакс, судя по всему, снял троих на прошлой неделе, а Рен отключился от радиолокационного слежения.

— Значит, нет шансов, что ты не рискуешь здесь Леей… 

— Мы встречаемся в «Фесте». Для нас это не безопасное место, но при необходимости будет легко раствориться в толпе. Твой комплект формы прямо за тобой, смена там же — эта одежда слишком приметна.

— Так, и какая же у нас задача?

— Мы выслушаем перебежчицу и решим — принять или не принимать сделку.

— Вот так просто?

— Лея доверила мне принимать решение, — спокойно сказал он. Однако невольное напоминание о звании его задело.

— И какого рода может быть эта договоренность? Есть идеи?

— Нет. Я надеялся, что они будут у тебя… и дай мне знать, если это пересечет границу этики джедаев.

— А что, если я прочитаю ее мысли? Я могу попробовать.

— Нам не нужно, чтобы она это почувствовала. Нам не нужно, чтобы это позволило ей догадаться о том, кто ты. Поэтому, если есть шанс, что она поймет, не пытайся.

— Хочешь, я попрактикуюсь на тебе?

Рей могла видеть, как на его лице отразилась внутренняя борьба с раболепным страхом. 

— Я не собираюсь лгать — в последний раз, когда кое-кто побывал у меня в голове, это было… болезненно.

— Я легонько. Ты даже не поймешь, что я там.

Рей подалась вперед на своем сиденье, незаметно потянувшись разумом к мыслям По. 

Он вспотел, царапая ногтями швы брюк. В его сознании были оттененные страхом воспоминания о черной с серебром маске, красном свете, знакомой боли и боли новой, разрывающей мысли. Рей увидела Кайло с точки зрения По, и это было жесткое напоминание о том, как далеко она зайдет… они зайдут.

— Дай мне знать, когда окажешься там, внутри, — коротко сказал По.

Рей всем телом откинулась назад, меняя позу. Его разум был довольно приятным местом, он сам был отличным человеком, но она ощущала ужас, и ей было приятно вернуться назад. То, что она чувствовала в разуме Кайло — притягательность, чувство принадлежности — возможно, не было типичным…

— Вообще-то я уже все сделала, — успокаивающе сказала Рей.

По выдохнул и свесил голову между колен. 

— Серьезно? Ты уже сделала?

Он посмотрел на нее, вытирая лицо ладонями.

— Я на этом сосредоточился и ничего не почувствовал. Значит, и она не должна. Что ты видела?

— Твой допрос.

— Ага, — все, что он ответил.

Они продолжили сидеть в молчании, пока Рей в конце концов не удалилась в заднюю часть корабля, чтобы переодеться, а По тем временем приходил в себя.

Рей надела теплые серые брюки с завышенной талией, подогнанную к ним тунику, высокие черные армейские ботинки и тяжелый плащ до колен — он был такого зеленого цвета, который легко сливается с тенями. Под плащом было достаточно места, чтобы скрыть бластер и небольшой сверток на поясе. На голову, прикрыв и лицо, Рей набросила мягкий светло-серый капюшон.

— Мы высадимся через несколько минут, близко к центру города. Время здесь — уже после полудня, закат наступит через пару часов. Будь готова к большему количеству людей, чем ты видела за всю свою жизнь! — крикнул По со своего места.

Пока По получал инструкции по стыковке, Рей прошла вперед и изучила открывшийся вид. Город был плотно застроен высотными зданиями, кое-где прореженный площадями, и жужжал от движения спидеров и малых судов. 

— Ты бывал здесь раньше?

— Ага. Оставайся рядом, смешивайся с толпой, все такое. 

Чтобы все прояснилось, не потребовалось много времени. Документы на корабль были законными, и Рей удалось ловко сыграть свою роль, когда проверялась ее поддельная идентификация. 

Снаружи было холодно. По улицам сквозь снегопад двигались толпы. У Рей пропало всякое желание таращиться на высотные здания, так как это означало, что ее глаза будут залеплены снежными хлопьями.

— От этого ветра у меня кожа как будто горит, — пожаловалась Рей. — Как может холод обжигать?

По рассмеялся и дружелюбно улыбнулся ей из-под подшлемника.

— Давай, пустынная девушка, двигайся. Пойдем и найдем неряшливое заведение, где подают лапшу.

Положив руку в перчатке ей на спину, он повел ее вниз по безымянным улицам.

— Это место выглядит отвратительно, — сказала Рей, когда они дошли. Плакат в окне сообщал, что данное заведение находится на рассмотрении муниципального совета по здравоохранению. А прямо перед плакатом лежал пыльный труп огромного насекомого.

— Да, это оно, — сказал По. В его голосе прозвучало возбуждение.

— Мы должны здесь поесть? Почему здесь так много народу?

— Потому что здешняя еда легендарна, — объяснил он, проталкивая Рей вперед, мимо потрескавшейся стеклянной двери. Половина ламп была разбита, обивка на стенах — разодрана, а пол с равным успехом мог бы быть заменен гравием.

По сделал заказ и направился обратно. Рей чуть было не потеряла его в толпе, но он схватил ее за руку и потянул за собой. Они прошли за дверь с надписью «Фестиан», за которой, как предполагала Рей, должна была быть кухня, но обнаружила темный коридор, и запах жира слабел вместо того, чтобы усиливаться. Вдоль коридора тянулись металлические двери без окон, с них целыми кусками слезала древняя коричневая краска.

Без колебаний По один раз постучал, а потом вошел в последнюю дверь слева. Рей прошла следом, придерживая капюшон и шарф — По заранее велел ей так сделать.

За квадратным трехногим столом, на углу которого стопкой стояли четыре пустые миски, сидел рослый человек, облаченный в мандалорскую броню. Он осмотрел По и Рей, когда они вошли.

— Ты привел друга, — сказал прохладный женский голос из модулятора шлема.

— Как и ожидалось, — осторожно напомнил По. — Ты можешь доверять ему. Он здесь, чтобы слушать.

Рей была ошеломлена тем, что По использовал по отношению к ней местоимение «он».

— Я бы доверяла ему больше, если бы могла увидеть его.

— Знаешь, у меня такое же чувство, — с кривой усмешкой сказал По. — Ты покажешь свое, я — свое. — Он большим пальцем показал на капюшон Рей. — В противном случае, мы можем сделать это вслепую.

Рей почувствовала, как ментальные щиты Кайло смягчаются, и в ее разум хлынули скомканные запутанные образы.

Он хотел прощупать чужой разум, но через свой собственный барьер сделать этого не мог. Рей показалось, что он намерен очень быстро получить то, что ему нужно, а потом так же быстро ее заблокировать. Где бы он ни был, он вызывал у нее головокружение. Странное двойное видение дезориентировало ее.

— Нет, — недоверчиво сказала женщина, поднимаясь из-за стола. Она стояла, всем своим телом выражая угрозу. — Ты дурак.

— Эй, леди, я не знаю, чт…

— Ты привел сюда своего маленького джедая, чтобы сыграть в опасную игру! — прошипела она.

— Рей, кто это? — потребовал По, отступая к двери, и незаметно потянулся к бластеру под плащом девушки.

Рей послушно сосредоточилась на шлеме и сильно толкнула. Ментальная стена между ними растаяла.

— Кайло! — ахнула она. — Что ты делаешь?!

Кайло Силой заморозил По, который только что положил палец на спусковой крючок бластера. Лидер Первого Ордена стянул шлем и встряхнул головой, освобождая длинные темные волосы. Рей заметила маленькую лапшинку, прилипшую к его подбородку.

— Я думал, что ты должен быть Фазмой, — сердито сказал По.

— Как ты стал лидером мятежников, если простой голосовой модулятор может тебя обмануть? — возразил Кайло. — Положи оружие. Я все еще готов предложить вам сделку.

Он буквально выстрелил в Рей взглядом, обещающим ей проблемы, но девушка только оглянулась назад.

— Мы можем ему доверять, — спокойно сказала Рей. В своей голове же она была не столь сдержана. 

Я не могу, черт побери, верить тебе! Вот поэтому ты меня блокируешь? Почему ты не мог сказать, что ведешь с нами переговоры?!

— Первый Орден перестанет активно искать Сопротивление, если против нас не будут предприняты военные действия. Это соглашение будет действительно в течение одного года.

Даже в измятых, потрепанных доспехах Кайло выглядел величественным и опасным. Если бы Рей прочитала мрачные предчувствия По, тогда бы Рен тоже так для нее выглядел.

У тебя на лице еда, — съязвила она, отправляя ему образ.

Он продолжал игнорировать ее присутствие в своей голове.

— Мы принимаем сделку, — все так же сердито сказал По. — А теперь отпусти меня.

Кайло обратил все свое внимание на Рей, игнорируя пилота, сражающегося с путами Силы.

— У меня есть еще одно предложение для тебя, маленький джедай. Иди со мной, и все мятежники в вашей группе получат амнистию.

— Ответ — нет! — выплюнул По.

Зрачки Кайло словно затягивали Рей в черную дыру. Она забыла, что они находятся в одной комнате. Весь воздух, казалось, испарился. 

Рей сделала шаг, оказавшись с ним практически нос к носу, и этим заставив его резко опустить глаза — чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. 

— Пошел к черту, Рен, — резко, грубо бросила она.

Затянутым в перчатку пальцем он приподнял ее подбородок.

— Я бы предпочел тебя трахнуть, — театрально прошептал он — так, чтобы Дэмерон мог услышать.

Рей почувствовала зловещее удовольствие Кайло. И настроила у По эмоциональный отклик и стремление защитить ее честь.

Позже у тебя будут большие проблемы.

Я рискну.

Почему ты так поступаешь с ним?

Я не собирался раскрывать свое укрытие. И теперь я должен сыграть в Кайло-Рена-мудака.

Встретишься со мной потом?

Боже, да.

Ты действительно ел лапшу в этом отвратительном месте?

Я не мог остановиться. Она правда вкусная.

— Можешь катиться в пекло, тиран, — с отвращением приказала Рей, отшатнувшись от его прикосновения. 

— Один год, Дэмерон, — зловеще сказал Кайло, стряхивая лапшинку, и вернул шлем на место. — Ты не ударишь нас, мы не охотимся на тебя.

Он вышел, оставив дверь открытой. Рей с ревом бросилась за ним, предполагая, что он сможет удержать По в замороженном состоянии достаточно долго, чтобы тот потерял их в толпе.

— Рей, нет! — крикнул По.

Она пригнулась и нырнула в толпу клиентов, на ходу подтягивая шарф и капюшон и не сводя глаз с мандалорского шлема.

Поверни налево, — подсказал Кайло, когда она достигла двери.

Сугроб в переулке пересекала посередине цепь крупных следов. Рей пошла по ним, подпрыгивая, чтобы попадать ногами след в след.

— Привет, маленький джедай, — произнес глубокий голос позади нее, когда она приблизилась к концу цепи. 

Кайло оставил шлем на ящике. Выражение лица у него разрывалось между поддразнивающим и искренне расстроенным.

— Перестань меня так называть. Здесь он тебя не слышит, — Рей фыркнула, сбрасывая капюшон и шарф, и протянула к нему руки. Он обнял ее, прижимаясь щекой к ее макушке. — Я так злюсь на тебя прямо сейчас…

— Ты казалась сумасшедшей, — заметил он, целуя ее в лоб. Было так холодно, и у них оставалось не так много времени, даже если Дэмерон не переворачивает сейчас ресторан в поисках Рей. — Мое предложение в силе. Рей, пойдем со мной, я защищу твоих людей.

— Защищай их в любом случае, — потребовала она, потянувшись к нему, и украла быстрый короткий поцелуй с его губ.

— И тут я подумал, что изюминкой этого дня будет еда. Погоди… — взгляд черных глаз Кайло на мгновение стал отсутствующим. — Дэмерон быстрее, чем я ожидал. Он идет сюда.

Он опрокинул ее на спину, вовлекая в мелодраматичный, насильно взятый поцелуй. Рей позволила ему одолеть себя, прислушиваясь к звуку шагов приближающегося По.

— Нет, — Кайло усмехнулся. — Девушка моя, а ты дурак, который вернул ее на мой путь. Я буду ждать, когда она сама, добровольно придет ко мне. Но помни, кому она принадлежит.

Он сбил пилота с ног. И Рей наблюдала, как Кайло убежал на людную улицу. Шлем исчез.

Перебор?

Они больше никогда не позволят мне покинуть базу, мудак.

По крайней мере, ты не бежишь с полным желудком.

Так вот где ты высаживался? Фест?

Путем нескольких других планет и двух похищенных кораблей. Трудно стряхнуть собственных людей с хвоста, а я и так ничего не делаю приватно. В этой поездке мне также удалось отмыть деньги на счет, который я могу использовать без опаски.

А зачем сделка? Какая в ней тебе выгода?

Не увидеть тебя убитой моими людьми?

По помог Рей, «очнувшейся» от притворного обморока, подняться, и, после того как она убедила его в том, что цела и невредима, они пошли сквозь снегопад.

— Я не буду здесь есть, — сказала она, догадавшись, зачем По привел ее обратно.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть минуту, и наш заказ готов. Ты об этом не пожалеешь.

Единственный раз в своей жизни послушай Дэмерона, — одобрил Кайло.

Ты не хочешь, чтобы меня сбил истребитель, но ты хочешь, чтобы я рискнула жизнью, съев здешнюю еду? 

Рей зарычала, но последовала за своим командиром в заведение.

Итак, теперь, когда твое надувательство закончено, ты собираешься вернуться в мою голову?

Я скучал по тебе.

Как же ты до этого встречался с По дважды и без катастрофических последствий?

Я напоминал себе, как выглядело его лицо, когда ты назвала его моим именем.

Рей мысленно поблагодарила капюшон, все еще закрывающий большую часть ее лица.

Я думала, что мы договорились никогда не упоминать об этом. Особенно после того, как я увидела, что ты думаешь об этом на следующее утро, а твоя правая рука крепко сжимает твой…

Верно подмечено.

Крифф, а лапша и правда вкусная. Даже если я умру от пищевого отравления, я не пожалею об этом.

Все, о чем я прошу — это твое доверие.

Как будто это все, о чем ты просишь.

Что ты скажешь Дэмерону?

Что каждый раз, когда ты видишь меня, ты пытаешься в буквальном смысле соблазнить меня Темной Стороной.

Это достаточно близко к правде. Я, конечно, пытаюсь тебя соблазнить, но я никогда не просил тебя становиться кем-то другим. Ты сильнее в Свете, и я не хочу это менять. — Его голос наполнился страстью. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была со мной.


	13. Часть 13. Порги

— Ты не даешь мне спать, — обвинила Рей. 

Кайло молчал, заложив руки за спину.

— Все твои кошмары красные, — продолжала сонно жаловаться она. — Пять красных лазерных лучей, рассекающих небо, красный тронный зал, я сражаюсь с красными гвардейцами, красная соль… даже Хакс рыжий до красноты!

Она плотнее запахнулась в одеяло унылого землисто-коричневого цвета и, глядя на пол АТ-АТ, встала у окна, рядом с Кайло.

— Не удивительно, что тебе нравится бывать здесь ночью. Тебе нравится этот мягкий серый цвет.

Он ответил не сразу, но придвинулся на шаг ближе к ней, чтобы их тела соприкоснулись.

— Сожалею, что разбудил тебя, — сказал он охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом.

— Знаешь, что помогает мне засыпать? Порги.

— Я не интересуюсь уличными наркотиками.

— Нет. Порги — это птицы.

— И… когда ты их ешь, ты становишься сонной? — озадаченно спросил Кайло.

— Нет. Они просто отдыхают и этим создают ощущение спокойствия. Нужна помощь в работе?

— Нет.

— Хочешь поиграть в шахматы?

— На самом деле, нет.

— Хочешь, пойдем в твою комнату и займемся сексом?

— Нет… подожди, что?


	14. Часть 14. Позади

— Ты позади меня, не так ли?

Молчание.

— Рей, это ты? — снова позвал он.

— Бен, раз уж ты здесь, я бы не отказалась от помощи одной рукой. Или даже обеими руками, — голос Рей вплыл в его ванную вместе с пьянящим ароматом дождя и цветов.

Кайло закончил сушить волосы и обернул полотенце вокруг талии. Не видя Рей, но ощущая ее близость, он задавался вопросом, сколько она уже так… наблюдает.

Переступив порог своей спальни, он оказался в странном месте.

— Прости, я хотела попросить тебя о помощи. Мы были на маскарадной вечеринке, устроенной союзниками генерала Органы, и мне пришлось надеть платье… а теперь я не могу самостоятельно его снять.

— Где ты?

Все, что Кайло мог видеть — прохладный туман, влагой оседающий на коже. Босыми ступнями он ощущал гладкие каменные блоки.

— Наши хозяева живут в чудовищном стеклянном доме на холме, но они сказали, что идея о рыцаре-джедае прежних времен — их слова, не мои — гостящем у них заставила их чувствовать себя романтично. Поэтому моя комната находится, по-видимому, в дурацком саду, — ответила Рей, судя по звукам — сражаясь с чем-то. 

— Это частично разрушенная башня, — сказал Кайло, выходя из тумана, и увидел, что он на балконе над декоративным водопадом. Стекающие сверху гроздья бледной глицинии словно сливались с вечерним дождем, густо-фиолетовая гортензия и лиловая сирень обвили перила, завершая обрамление вида с балкона.

Со своего места Кайло увидел свечи, пылающий камин и роскошный набор комнат со стеклянными дверями, которые могли отделить эту маленькую комнату от остальных.

— За всю свою жизнь я никогда ничего такого не видела, — сказала Рей. — Я и не знала, что существуют подобные места. Здесь снаружи есть деревья с такими большими стволами, что, когда я обнимаю их руками, мои пальцы не со… проклятое платье. Здесь, Бен.

Сбитый с толку ирреальной романтичностью и мягкой пышностью окружения, он нерешительно шагнул в главную комнату, поправляя полотенце.

Рей повернулась, оглядываясь на него через плечо, и рассмеялась над его уязвимым положением.

— Прости. Хочешь вернуться, чтобы одеться, а потом прийти сюда?

Он не мог говорить.

Рей привлекла его еще тогда, когда носила нестираные тряпки, намотанные на худощавое тело. Сейчас же перед ним стояла не его мусорщица, а незнакомое создание из сказки.

Пышная юбка насыщенно-кобальтового цвета спускалась до пола, бледно-серые рукава обтягивали ее плечи, синий и серый переплетались на ее гибкой талии. Все это дополнялось белым кружевным поясом и ленточками для волос, мерцающими в отблесках огня.

— Все эти узлы, завязки и пуговицы… а все мои друзья вернулись в главный дом. Я здесь одна, — сказала Рей, поворачиваясь к Кайло спиной и открывая шею.

— Я могу помочь, — подтвердил он, пытаясь подавить почти волчье побуждение впиться зубами в обнаженную кожу. Выровняв дыхание, потянулся в первой пуговице. — И ты здесь совсем одна, говоришь?

— Совсем, — повторила Рей. В ее непринужденном тоне что-то проскользнуло. Она повернулась и встретила его пылающий взгляд. — Это почти так, как я и планировала, — дерзко прошептала она. Он почувствовал, как она выбросила вперед руку и быстрым движением сдернула с него полотенце, оставляя его обнаженным. — Надеюсь, ты наслаждался своим душем так же, как и я.

Кайло поймал в ее мыслях образ из ее подглядывания за ним в ванной.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, во что влезаешь, девочка, — он прижал ее спиной к себе, взъерошив ей волосы на затылке. Проводя пальцем вдоль ряда пуговиц, он использовал Силу, чтобы без помех оторвать их все, узлы вокруг ее талии распустились.

Под платьем было лишь девичье тело, гибкое и сильное.

Снаружи прогремел раскат грома. Дождь усилился. Ветер бросил в комнату капли дождя и маленькие вихри сорванным цветочных лепестков, но никто из них не позаботился о том, чтобы закрыть двери.

— Мы так долго танцевали вокруг всего этого. Ты хочешь меня, Кайло Рен? Заяви на меня свои права. Но это обойдется тебе в половину твоей души, — твердо сказала Рей, теперь будучи так же обнажена, как и он.

Он подхватил ее на руки во вспышке молнии, отнес к тяжелой кровати с балдахином и уложил на мягкое покрывало. Шелковые завесы яростно трепало ветром, и Кайло сорвал их силой мысли.

Рей делала ему восхитительное предложение. И Кайло его принял.

— Эту цену я готов заплатить, — наконец ответил он, — чтобы сделать с тобой все то, что не выразить словами. Все то, что я давно хотел сделать.

Он навис над ней. Его шрамы как будто сияли в трепещущем свете свечей, его лицо — странная полумаска — выражало свирепое возбуждение. Которое передалось и Рей.

Удерживаемая, обездвиженная силой его тела, она попыталась поцеловать его, но он воспротивился.

— Мы слишком долго этого ждали, и мое терпение на исходе, — прорычал он. Прочитав ее мысленное согласие, он уловил, что она довольна собой, провел пальцами по чувствительному местечку и глубоко погрузил их во влажное тепло.

Она явно начинала это без него — вероятно, пока он был в ванной. Мысль о ней в ее наряде, украдкой трогающей себя при виде его тела, планирующей это соблазнение, швырнула его в необузданно-первобытное состояние.

— Я вижу, мы можем покончить с любезностями, — Кайло раздвинул ей ноги, опустил между ними бедра и толкнул.

Она ахнула. Боли не было, но вторжение глубоко внутри нее было внезапным, чужим, незнакомым.

— Бен, — выдохнула она и укусила его за плечо, чтобы снять напряжение, когда он начал двигаться.

— Нет, — поправил он, приподнимая ладонью ее подбородок так, чтобы она подняла на него взгляд. Спутанные темные волосы свесились на его бледное лицо, пока он продолжал толкать, прижимая Рей к подушке. — Сегодня ночью нет Бена. Ты привела меня сюда, в эту фантастическую страну, так что получаешь Кайло Рена, саму Смерть.

Он, поддерживая себя над ней обеими руками и опираясь ими по обе стороны ее головы, начал двигаться все быстрее и быстрее. Рей стонала, проводя пальцами по шее, скользнула к ключицам, сжала грудь, пытаясь хоть как-то еще выплеснуть часть захлестнувшего ее желания. Загрохотал гром, подавляя шум ее приближающегося оргазма.

Кайло непреклонно подводил Рей к этому краю. Она отдавалась ему, чтобы быть поглощенной голодом его тьмы. И желала, чтобы он получил, почувствовал это от нее.

В будущем будет время для их нежности или ее доминирования, но этот первый раз был для разрушения, а страсть к разрушениям была особенностью Кайло.

Когда Рей достигла пика, Кайло наконец поцеловал ее, украв ее выдох, когда она отодвинулась от него. Он замедлился, но не остановился, двигаясь сквозь ее содрогающуюся влажную хватку.

Ему в голову пришла похотливая идея, и Рей мысленно одобрила ее.

Приподнявшись, Кайло закинул маленькую женщину на плечо и вынес наружу, под дождь. Поймав ее тело, он наклонил ее к перилам и с напором окунулся в ее тепло. Контраст ветра и холодного, смывающего пот дождя, холодного камня, к которому Рей прижалась грудью, с жаром их тел был ошеломляющим.

Его руки буквально обожгли ей бедра, когда он глубоко вошел в нее сзади. Он был близок, и внутри него отозвалось удовлетворение, как только он осознал, что Рей тоже снова близка. С последней серией беспорядочных толчков он чуть наклонился и неистово схватил ее. Рей потянулась назад, к его бедрам, и, достигая пика, впилась ногтями в его кожу, оставляя длинные царапины. Неожиданная боль буквально швырнула его за край; из его горла вырвался гортанный рык. Он кончил внутри нее и слегка удивился тому, каким эротичным Рей нашла это ощущение.

Не удержавшись на ватных ногах, они оба рухнули на сухой ковер в спартанской квартире Кайло и некоторое время лежали бок о бок, пытаясь отдышаться. Ткань под ними впитывала влагу.

Прежде чем Рей пришла в себя, Кайло перевернулся на другой бок и мягко поцеловал ее.

— Ты — мое все, Рей, — пробормотал он ей в шею, смахивая с ее груди песок накидкой, которую, перед тем как пойти в душ, оставил на полу. — У тебя уже была половина моей души.

— И я ее сохраню, — твердо сказала она, провела пальцами между ног и изучила покрывшую их белизну. — Это, видимо, тоже.

Кайло повторил ее движение, кончиками пальцев собирая влажность. Она изогнулась. Ее влажные волосы буйно разметались.

— Еще раз для меня, — прошептал он. — Если это не так уж много. 

Трогая ее всю, припав к ее груди, он быстро довел ее пальцами до третьего и последнего оргазма.

Маленькая комната из металла и пластика не имела ничего из романтики домика Рей в лесу, но Кайло был благодарен за то, что получил воспоминание — что-то, о чем он мог бы думать, когда Рей исчезнет.

— Останься сегодня со мной, — попросил он. 

Выражение лица Рей было почти раскаивающимся.

— Я не знаю, как мы потом будем разделяться. Возможно, именно поэтому мы старались отсрочить неизбежное…

Они провели ночь в постели Кайло, не в состоянии отпустить друг друга.

Рей не знала до самого утра, что слуги, отправленные к ней вечером, обнаружили, что ее комнаты пусты, затоплены дождем, стеклянные двери хлопают на ветру, и сообщили хозяевам и Лее, что она пропала. Они видели ее брошенное платье и валяющееся на полу незнакомое черное полотенце, простыни, использованные для соития, но не для сна. Лея тайно позовет ее на следующий день для ответа и будет смотреть пронизывающим взглядом человека, который ничего не упустил.

Сегодняшняя ночь принадлежит им. А завтра они начнут наводить порядок в своих реалиях, чтобы окончательно все уладить.


	15. Часть 15. Правы

— Вы правы, вы абсолютно правы, — начала Рей. — Это полностью моя вина.

Лея сидела на стуле возле металлического складного столика для завтрака как императрица на троне. Ее комнаты ничем не отличались от других комнат на крейсере, который они вернули на базу, но с ее самообладанием и чувством собственного достоинства, казалось, даже воздух вокруг нее наполнялся королевским величием. Под непроницаемым выражением лица чуть уловимо мерцала ярость, скрывая недосып.

— Я могу целиком и полностью понять, почему вы были расстроены моим отсутствием в моих комнатах.

Рей мерила шагами покои Леи, наспех одетая в свою обычную одежду. Волосы девушка стянула в привычные три узелка, следы прошедшей ночи скрывала мягкая коричневая накидка. В тишине звуки ее шагов были особенно громкими — Лея не сказала ни слова с того момента, как Рей вернулась. 

Только подняла бровь. Одну бровь. И все.

Этого хватило, чтобы прорвать плотину.

— И тем, что вся моя одежда осталась брошенной. И тем, что там были не мои вещи… Вещь. Только одна. Только полотенце. Это, безусловно, было странно.

Она вскинула руки в знак раскаяния.

— И я, конечно же, полностью возмещу ущерб, который мы… я нанесла, оставив двери открытыми в такую бурю. Я бы и не подумала устроить нечто подобное для наших хозяев. Или вас!

Выражение лица Леи едва ли изменилось — так что Рей могла только предполагать, что это может значить. Лицо самой девушки попеременно то бледнело, то краснело, стянутое одеждой тело бросало в жар и холод — в соответствии с эмоциями, которые она испытывала.

— И я признаю, что должна была рассказать вам о том, что произошло с Беном, когда мы с По были на Фесте, потому что тогда для вас это имело бы больше смысла, после того как он рассказал всем, что меня, должно быть, похитил Кайло Рен, и не было бы таким сюрпризом, когда Финн собрал эту катастрофическую группу по спасению. Это было плохо, — она глубоко вздохнула, меняя направление движения. — Очень плохо. Удивительно, что никто не пострадал, и они благополучно вернулись домой, когда я… прибыла обратно. Слава Богу. И я определенно не ожидала, что половина адмиралтейства Сопротивления будет стоять в моей спальне, когда я вернусь… голой… с некоторыми отметинами. На моей шее и… всем теле. Я должна была подумать, прежде чем возвращаться от Кай-Бе-оттуда-где-я-была.

Жар победил. На висках Рей выступили бисеринки пота.

— Я должна была заранее продумать то, что скажу каждому, и их карлик подошел, чтобы спросить — они предположили, что меня схватили после того, как Верховный Лидер, видимо, вам известно, что-то сделал со мной — и все, что я могла делать, пока они спрашивали, издавать писклявые звуки. Это не помогло. Более того, все были так любезны, что указали на кровать, которая явно выглядела так, будто два человека делали… эм-м-м… кое-что. Вместе. Это кое-что было бы последним, о чем вы хотели бы услышать или обсудить со всеми, или вынужденно сознаться, что человек, о котором идет речь — ваш сын, и, конечно, вы знали о том, что нечто подобное… возможно…

Рей остановилась и посмотрела на свою наставницу. Лея просто кивнула. Один раз.

— Ох, Лея, мне так жаль… вы правы, я все испортила. Я не могу объяснить свое положение команде, когда кто-нибудь, знаете, упоминает о нем, я слегка опьянела, и это не прекращалось с полуночи. Я благодарна вам за то, что мы уехали раньше, но… сожалею, что вам пришлось покинуть ваших друзей. Конечно, они поняли, что ваши люди получили корабли для того, чтобы единолично одолеть Первый Орден, и этим необходимо управлять. Снова. И Бен…

Лея смягчилась — намеком в ответ на уязвимость Рей. Блики света от кораблей падали на ее лицо.

— Я люблю его. Люблю. И даже плавая в этом хаосе, знаете, я не могу перестать думать об этом всем.

Рей выдохнула и расслабила плечи. Она выждала меньше чем удар сердца, чтобы позволить Лее что-то сказать, затем добавила:

— Я знаю, что вы во мне разочарованы, но я сделаю все, что должна сделать, чтобы вернуть ваше доверие, генерал.

Лея кивнула. Рей скривила губы в полуулыбке.

— Хорошо. Я пойду, поговорю с По и посмотрю, сумею ли убедить его в том, что я прошлой ночью делала буквально все что угодно в этом мире, но не… я что-нибудь придумаю. Спасибо за разговор, генерал.

Рей вышла. Дверь закрылась за ней прежде, чем девушка услышала последовавший за этим короткий раздраженный смешок.

Юный джедай заперлась в машинном отделении корабля, чтобы подумать.

— Как прошел разговор с генералом? — спросил Кайло, обняв ее сзади за талию и притянув к груди. Его запах казался теперь таким родным, тепло его тела утешало. — Рвет и мечет?

— Что-то в этом роде, — простонала Рей, повернувшись, чтобы уткнуться лицом в его накидку. — Я так смущена…

— Но ты не пожалеешь об этом, — сказал он — полу-спрашивая, полу-утверждая.

Она пытливо вгляделась в черные глаза, наполненные нежностью, и приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы коснуться губами его лба. 

— Никогда, — заверила она.


	16. Часть 16. Капающий

— Ты капаешь на ковер, Кайло, ты… о боже.

Поздним утром посреди комнаты Рей неожиданно возник призрак, а за ним следом — сильный неприятный запах. Девушка подняла взгляд от схемы двигателя и увидела часть спины, двигающуюся в такт тяжелому дыханию в сочетании с неподвижностью позы. 

Его разум был в бессловесном смятении, гнев превращался в шок. Рей не могла этого понять.

Кайло медленно развернулся на месте, поворачиваясь к ней, и на него упал свет из крошечного окна. Струя артериальной крови пересекла его всего — раскрасила лицо, пропитала одежду, скользко блестела в волосах. Он вскинул руки, будто в мольбе. Кровь капала с его пальцев, пятная пол.

Почувствовав, что она, вероятно, должна опасаться за себя, Рей вместо этого испугалась за психическое состояние Кайло.

— Ты в безопасности, — спокойно сказала она. — Бен, ты здесь в безопасности.

Его широко распахнутые глаза были дикими, их взгляд блуждал, словно он пытался что-то заметить, найти…

— Посмотри на меня, — взмолилась Рей, медленно подходя к нему и держа руки так, чтобы он их видел.

Кайло поймал ее взгляд и так и застыл, едва смаргивая. Его начала бить дрожь, лицо побледнело. 

— Тебе больно? — осторожно спросила Рей. Он неловко покачал головой, ничего не говоря. 

— Можешь сказать мне, откуда ты пришел? В какой комнате ты был?

Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, силясь что-нибудь сказать. Ему потребовалось несколько попыток, прежде чем удалось хрипло выдавить:

— Мостик.

— Бен, ты все еще там, на мостике?

— Д-да.

— Там еще кто-нибудь есть? Или ты один?

— Только Хакс. Только его т-те… он мертв. Он мертв, Рей.

— Ты убил его, Кайло? — тихо спросила она.

— Да.

— Ты ранен?

Он проигнорировал вопрос, так как уже отвечал на него — без слов.

— Он построил новое оружие. Такое же, как Старкиллер. Я не знал. Не знал… Как он смог скрыть от меня что-то настолько масштабное? — Кайло посмотрел на Рей с таким отчаянием, словно она могла дать ему ответ. — Он повернулся ко мне, убедившись, что мы остались на мостике только вдвоем, и сказал, что это демонстрация, чтобы показать, что мне не место в Первом Ордене. И я увидел, как и в прошлый раз — красный свет, пересекающий небо…

Рей задохнулась от нарастающего ужаса.

— Синда, Горс, Пашер, Ли-Торан и Джакку, он сказал, уничтожены. Чтобы преподать мне урок. Особенно Джакку. 

Ярость прорвалась сквозь шок. Кайло сжал окровавленные кулаки.

— Я попытался это остановить, но, сколько бы Силы я ни вкладывал, я не мог поймать лучи. Слишком много. Слишком поздно. Слишком поздно, Рей, — его лицо исказилось от гнева и горя. — Хакс больше никогда никого не убьет.

— Ты… сделал это… голыми руками?

— Я не… не помню, — он впервые посмотрел на свои руки. Коснулся влаги на лице. — Мы все здесь монстры, — прошептал он.

— Позволь мне тебе помочь, — сказала Рей, осторожно приблизившись к нему. 

Она взяла его руки в свои, борясь с желанием отшатнуться от крови. Кайло потянул ее в свою реальность, на мостик своего шаттла.

— Я чувствую запах бластерных ожогов, — пробормотала Рей, игнорируя смятое тело маньяка, распластанное по полу. — Нам нужно почистить тебя и забрать отсюда.

Она расстегнула накидку Кайло у горла и вытерла тканью консоль и свои руки. Пока она занималась очисткой, Кайло смотрел на Хакса.

— Все спасательные капсулы были запущены. Оставшиеся члены экипажа покинули корабль. Мы здесь одни, — Рей установила курс и отправила их в гиперпространство. — Если они отлеживают твой шаттл, тебе лучше не оставаться на нем слишком долго.

Проводив Кайло в его каюту, Рей принялась осторожно раздевать его. Он не возражал и не помогал — просто стоял столбом, пока она не запихнула его под душ, и, не обращая внимания на свою одежду, последовала за ним. 

Он сел на пол, позволяя ей аккуратно смыть с него кровь, после чего Рей принялась за осмотр. Заряд из бластера Хакса едва зацепил его плечо, оставив длинную красную блестящую полосу ожога. Нужно было всего лишь немного бакты и времени.

Закончив с душем, Рей помогла Кайло вытереться. Они нашли смену одежды, и теперь уже Кайло помогал переодеться Рей, по ходу дела упаковывая вещи.

— Я удивлена тем, что ты не использовал свой световой меч, — наконец сказала она, расчесывая влажные волосы, пока они не спутались в клубок.

Кайло неподвижно сидел на кровати, на мгновение став похожим на дьявольски измученную куклу.

— Он не работает, — резко сказал он. — Проблема с кибер-кристаллом.

Он отстегнул от пояса черную металлическую рукоять и протянул Рей. Руки у него все еще дрожали.

Рей попыталась включить меч, но Кайло был прав: ничего не произошло.

— И как долго он… вот так?

Он нахмурился.

— День или больше. Я заметил — это случилось после того, как мы с тобой провели ночь вместе.

— Думаешь, что-то сломалось?

— Думаю, что-то изменилось.

Кайло почувствовал в Рей противоречие, смущение — но не хаос.


	17. Часть 17. Слежение

Ты следишь за мной, — обвинила Рей, проверяя положение ядра, удерживающего корабль Первого Ордена у нее на хвосте. — Ты подсмотрел мое местоположение на консоли и сменил курс?

Мой корабль гораздо быстрее твоего. И я решил, что я нетерпелив, устал делить мостик с тем, что осталось от рыжего зануды, это был ужасный день, и сегодня я не усну без тебя в моих руках. Я программирую этот проклятый корабль, чтобы он летел прямо в ближайшее солнце.

Рей почувствовала прилив тепла. Она знала, что он имел в виду именно то, что сказал — изображения в его голове представляли их, лежащих практически вповалку, как котят в корзинке. Сон не шел ни к кому из них, но в сознании Кайло они достигли этого вместе.

Что случилось со встречей на Ач-То?

Приготовься к стыковке.

То, как Кайло управлял своим Ипсилоном, выглядело угрожающе даже в лучшие времена, не говоря уже о том, что его голос звучал как баритон пирата с сомнительной психической устойчивостью.

Тебе повезло, что По разрешил мне взять небольшой шаттл, не уточнив, зачем он мне понадобился. Иначе у меня был бы перехватчик, и тебе бы не повезло.

Ипсилон сцепился с бортом ее корабля. Двери заскрипели, запечатываясь. Рей услышала шаги, звенящие по металлическим решеткам — тяжелые, настоящие шаги, каждый отзвук которых бил по ее измученным нервам.

На мгновение она забыла, что это ее друг, связанный с нею Узами Силы, ее нежный друг, совсем недавно ставший ее любовником. Взволнованная, она сказала его матери то, что еще не говорила ему. Но в этот момент, стремительно пройдя на ее корабль, заполняя трюм своим крупным, облаченным в черное телом, он выглядел как Кайло Рен, убийца. Острым взглядом он пронзил ее, как будто разом проник глубоко в ее сознание, шагнул к ней, но, краем глаза уловив движение, отвлекся.

— Черт побери, что здесь такое, Рей? — Кайло завертел головой, сбитый с толку.

— Я же тебе говорила, чтобы ты встретил меня на Ач-То. Ты не должен был этого видеть.

— Как ты смогла не показывать мне это в своем сознании с тех пор, как покинула базу?

Рей пожала плечами, освобождая место второго пилота, чтобы Кайло мог к нему пробраться и сесть.

Весь шаттл был заполнен мягкими, глазастыми, шумными поргами. Они подмигивали Кайло и храбро издавали короткие приветственные трели.

— Их стало слишком много на «Тысячелетнем Соколе», поэтому Чуи решил отправить столько, сколько возможно, домой. По крайней мере, попытаться. По думает, что именно этим я и занимаюсь. Размять ноги, уйти от драмы, вернуть поргов… все такое.

Кайло расчистил место на полу для своей сумки и потянулся, чтобы потыкать в одну из пушистых птиц. Порг непонимающе уставился в ответ. Кайло же смотрел поверх поргов на обзорный экран, наблюдая за тем, как его личный шаттл, знак его силы, его положения, благосклонности Сноука, такая значительная часть его прошлого, отсоединился и на гиперскорости полетел к своей безвременной кончине.

Скатертью дорога.


	18. Часть 18. Хижины

— Ты можешь взять вот эту хижину, а я возьму хижину Люка.

Лицо Кайло приобрело сердитое выражение.

— О…

— Не думаю, что ты хотел бы остаться в старом доме Люка.

— Неужели это потому, что сегодня утром я голыми руками убил человека, которого знаю большую часть своей жизни?

Рей остановилась.

— Да.

— Ты боишься меня?

Рей задумалась. Кайло наблюдал за ее мыслительным процессом.

— Нет, — медленно произнесла она, — но я думаю, что нам обоим нужны собственные укромные места. Нам нужно куда-то идти, когда мы — неизбежно — спорим о чем-нибудь глупом.

— Это возможно?

Они уставились друг на друга. Все их личные встречи были непродолжительными и заканчивались конфликтом — либо психологическим, либо физическим.

— Сейчас я оставлю свою сумку здесь, — согласился Кайло. — Но я намерен довести до конца то, чему помешал Скайуокер.

— И что же это было? Тяжелое дыхание и соприкосновение кончиками пальцев?

Кайло схватил Рей за талию и, пользуясь преимуществом габаритов, повалил девушку на землю. Пончо защитило Рей спину от сырости, но она почувствовала, что немного погрузилась в мягкую землю: Кайло прижал ее сверху своим телом.

— Этот рот, — он покачал головой, — всегда на шаг впереди, — и поцеловал ее, утопив в поцелуе все протесты. Его брюки намокли на коленях — там, где он опустился на землю между ее ног. — Я должен взять тебя прямо здесь, чтобы порги могли за этим наблюдать.

— Я не занимаюсь сексом в грязи, окруженная поргами, — возмутилась Рей. — Мы, как цивилизованные люди, займемся этим позже, в хижине изгнанников, в постели твоего дяди.

Он рассмеялся. Его смех был таким тревожным и редким явлением, что Рей испугалась. 

Бен подобрал обе сумки и отнес их в хижину — ту, которую изначально выбрала для себя Рей. Настроение у него улучшалось.

— Нам понадобится огонь, если ты ожидаешь, что я разденусь, — вдогонку крикнула Рей. 

Тяжело вздохнув в нетерпении, он собрал дрова и уложил их в очаг.

Рей последовала за ним и осмотрела снаряжение Люка. В основном оно состояло из рыболовных принадлежностей — целая выставка экспонатов джедая Ач-То, только нуждающаяся в быстрой очистке.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти разгрузить…

— Ты имеешь в виду птицеподобных существ…

— Поргов, — уточнила Рей. — Заодно немного осмотришься. А я пока все тут обустрою.

После долгого путешествия Кайло хотелось лечь и вытянуться. Мышцы весь день отзывались странными ощущениями. Внезапный уход из Первого Ордена и физическое существование рядом с Рей не остановят эмоциональной расплаты, которая, как он знал, придет.

Набрав полную охапку шумных существ, Кайло выпустил их в траву и осмотрел шаттл в поисках тех, кто убежал и спрятался в разных закоулках и щелках. Таких оказалось много. Уверившись, что сделал все возможное (и снова проверил бы шаттл на следующий день), он воспользовался предложением Рей прогуляться по острову.

Это было насколько жестокое, настолько же и мирное место, в котором властвовали опасность и красота. Собирая маленькие цветы, чтобы получше их рассмотреть, Бен мог ощутить под ногами тьму. 

Стоя над захватывающим дух пейзажем океана, он видел в разуме Рей то, что чувствовал уже давно, и начал замечать почти жужжащее ощущение в собственном разуме. Рей искала вещи, простые вещи, погружаясь в свои мысли так быстро, что он не мог понять, что она видела.

Из любопытства он мысленно оглянулся назад, подсматривая за Рей. Сердце болезненно заныло — в нем что-то менялось. Его присутствие охватило теплом, мимолетно проскользнувшим из воспоминаний детства. 

Рей готовила не просто место для сна на ночь — она готовила то, что для Кайло было самым близким значением слова «дом». Она отказалась от своего же изначального плана разделиться и сделала что-то вроде гнездышка на двоих. Личные вещи Кайло лежали с той стороны постели, которая ему нравилась больше, и именно в таком порядке, как он предпочитал. Большую часть личных вещей Люка Рей перетащила в другую хижину, обустроив комнату для джедайских текстов, одного из корабельных датападов и источника питания — так, чтобы Кайло мог поработать со всем этим, если захочет. Смесь из пайков кипела над пламенем в очаге.

Рей все обустроила, ориентируясь на его предпочтения.

Рей, — выдохнул он ей прямо в сознание. — Что ты сделала…

Кайло ощутил ее застенчивую улыбку. 

Ноги сами понесли его к Рей и оазису, который она создала.

Я рада, что ты здесь, со мной. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты почувствовал себя желанным.

Маленький дом для ее маленькой семьи. Пусть даже это и временно.

Кайло, тяжело дыша от бега, ворвался в домик, едва не снеся дверь. Рей склонилась над ужином. Ее щеки разрумянились от огня.

— То, что мне было нужно, — сказала она, принимая цветы. Кайло ожидал, что она поставит их в маленький глиняный кувшинчик на полке, но вместо этого она бросила их в горшок, перемешала и попробовала. — Лучше.

— Это так и останется? — спросил Кайло. Напряжение в голосе выдавало истинный смысл его слов.

Рей взяла его за руку, подвела к очагу, и они опустились на колени.

— На этом месте мы и остановились, не так ли?

— Тяжелое дыхание и соприкосновение кончиками пальцев? Да, — согласился Кайло.

— Думаешь, это будет иначе, чем в прошлый раз, через наши Узы?

Кайло протянул свободную руку и мягко прикоснулся к коже ее шеи — через них обоих пробежал импульс. Рен запустил пальцы в распущенные волосы Рей, стараясь справиться с дрожью в руках, стараясь не представлять кровь, словно впитавшуюся в сухую кожу…

— Да, — прошептал он. 

Их первый раз был сюрреалистичной фантазией, магией, которую поддерживала Сила. Теперь же, как ожидал Кайло, большей частью будет по-настоящему, неизбежно по-настоящему, что-то более чувствительное и ранимое.

— Как думаешь, если бы мы встретились на рынке Ниимы, пилот и мусорщица, это могло бы быть так с самого начала? — спросила Рей. — Два обычных человека?..

Он согласно хмыкнул, глядя на нее. В его сознании не было никаких сомнений на этот счет — он бы точно заметил яростную рабыню и непременно захотел бы привлечь ее внимание.

— Я бы оставила Джакку ради тебя, — сказала она, потянувшись к его губам.

Кайло притянул ее к себе, чувствуя, как ее мышцы расслабляются, и ответил:

— Я бы остался на Джакку ради тебя.

Владение галактикой было его вынужденной мечтой. На деле же его потребности были скромными, и мечтал он теперь о немногом — быть в тепле и безопасности с Рей, с любовью, укрывающей их всецело.


	19. Часть 19. Преувеличение

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — спокойно сказал Кайло.

— А ты недооцениваешь, — огрызнулась Рей, натягивая штаны, и поспешно потянулась к рубашке.

— Здесь только мы. Возможно, это был трюк огня.

Кайло сел среди одеял, не пытаясь прикрыть наготу. Огонь отбрасывал странные длинные тени на изогнутые каменные стены хижины.

— В самом деле, Бен? — саркастически поинтересовалась Рей, натягивая рубашку через голову. — Правда? Мы заканчиваем заниматься сексом, и тут вспыхивает трюк огня, который выглядит как синий призрак Люка, стоящий в ногах кровати?!

— Это могло выглядеть так, как твой мозг это интерпретировал. Ты просто… несколько отвлеклась. Это было обычное мерцание света.

— И синий свет покачал головой и поднял руки? — уточнила Рей. 

— Да, возможно, — ответил Кайло, проводя рукой по изголовью кровати.

— А как ты объяснишь голос Люка, который сказал: «О, черт возьми»?!

— Ветер.

Встав у изножья кровати и положив руки на бедра, Рей покачала головой.

— Мы больше не совершим никаких действий даже отдаленно сексуального характера, пока я не буду на сто процентов уверена, что твой дядя не подглядывает за нами!

Кайло скромно подтянул на себя одеяло и поднял руки в знак искренности.

— Рей, клянусь, я абсолютно уверен, что призрак Скайуокера никогда не появится… — он пропустил свою уверенность через Узы, глядя на Рей самыми честными глазами. Она, возмущенная, вылетела наружу. — …снова, — шепотом закончил Кайло и, гневно сузив глаза, прошипел: — Скайуокер, какого черта?!

Синий призрак, светясь в полумраке, стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Призрачные черты его лица искажала ярость. Он был чисто выбрит, выглядел моложе, но его взгляд испепелял.

— Мой ученик, на моем острове, в моей кровати?!

— Хорошо, чертов кайфоломщик, что тебе нужно?

Люк ухмыльнулся.

— Первого ребенка назовете моим именем или я буду показываться. Каждую. Ночь.

— Мы покинем остров.

— Я могу путешествовать.

— Мы расскажем, что ты пытался убить меня.

— Нет, это ты пытался убить меня. И даже убил.

— Я разрешу Рей забрать твой световой меч.

— Рей и так заставит тебя отдать ей мой световой меч.

— Если первый ребенок — мальчик. Не Люкина, Люкелла или что-то еще.

— По рукам.

— По рукам. А теперь выметайся отсюда.

Люк исчез. За ним послышался тревожный смех.

— Согласитесь, я этого не сделал, — хихикнул хриплый голос из ниоткуда.


	20. Часть 20. Молоко

— Тебе точно понравится это голубое молоко, но не спрашивай, откуда оно, потому что ты… какого хрена ты натворил, Бен?! — Рей уронила бутылки и уставилась мимо Кайло на обугленные останки священного Древа джедаев.

— Я этого не делал, — ответил он, защищаясь. — Так и было, когда я сюда пришел.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что дерево просто сгорело и само собой развалилось через тысячу лет?

— Полагаю, что так и есть.

— И все это совсем не потому, что внезапно появился могущественный пользователь Темной Стороны Силы с детской склонностью к разрушительным истерикам?!

— Да, мне больше заняться нечем! Я этим возмущен!

— Вчера ты кое-кого убил.

— Ладно. Но вот этого я не делал.

Рей мгновение помолчала, раздумывая.

— Люк этого не делал, — сказала она.

— Серьезно? Значит, Люк Время-Джедаев-Подошло-К-Концу Скайуокер ни за что бы не взорвал Силой священное дерево до своей смерти?

— Это выглядит слишком драматичным для Люка. Люк не был драматичным. Ты драматичный. Тебе это больше подходит…

Кайло повернулся, взял за плечи миниатюрную женщину, хмуро глядящую на него, и приблизил свое лицо к ее так, чтобы они были на одном уровне. Их глаза встретились.

— Клянусь своим световым мечом, что не трогал твое волшебное дерево.

Рей секунду обдумывала это, затем ее лицо просветлело.

— Ты прав. Если бы это был ты, ты бы использовал свой световой меч.

Кайло сглотнул волну тошноты.

— Он не работает, помнишь?..

Из пораженного выражения ее лица он заключил, что она в основном, конечно же, и не вспоминала.

— Давай посмотрим, — сказала она, протягивая руку. 

Кайло по привычке прихватил световой меч с собой, когда отправился бродить по острову. Рей взяла рукоять и несколько раз попробовала включить.

— Ой, тебе надо нажать на кнопку, — с сарказмом сказал Кайло. 

— Ты осел, — спокойно заявила она, возясь с проводом. — Возможно, это сработало для меня, потому что у меня нет… всех этих… — она рассеянно махнула прямо у его лица, — …закидонов.

— Я — осел? Ты просто обвинила меня в беспричинном уничтожении древнего храма джедаев, а потом в качестве примера детского поведения ссылалась на то, что я убил человека, который уничтожил пять планет одним махом! — прогремел он.

— Справедливо, — признала Рей, но Кайло мог сказать, что ее внимание полностью сосредоточилось на электронике перед ней. — Нет никаких шансов, что это может быть повреждение корпуса или проводки? Ты уверен, что это кибер?

Кайло взял ее ладонь, положил на то место, где находился кристалл, и сжал.

— Почувствуй это, — потребовал он.

Рей закрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь на пульсации кристалла, и отшатнулась.

— Он ощущается разорванным на части, — сказала она, нахмурившись.

— Я, наконец, оттолкнул его слишком далеко, — вздохнув, Кайло присел на каменную ступеньку. Рей присоединилась к нему.

Они наблюдали, как мимо вперевалку прошло семейство поргов.

— Почему даже у вас есть крылья, ленивые ублюдки? — пробормотал Кайло, глядя на них.

— Думаю, я смогу его починить, но тебе это не понравится, — предупредила Рей, прикусив губу.

Он ощутил ее искреннее беспокойство. В попытке успокоить девушку, он притянул ее к себе, усаживая между колен, и прижал спиной к груди, обхватив ее всю руками.

— Отдай его мне, — тихо попросила Рей.

— Он и так сейчас в твоих руках, — смущенно ответил Кайло.

— Нет, Бен. Я имею в виду — насовсем, чтобы ты не ждал, что я его верну. Позволь мне позаботиться о нем. Мы найдем тебе новый кибер-кристалл, и, когда ты решишь, что готов, сделаешь новый световой меч.

Это было похоже на удар под дых. Кайло выдохнул и зарычал ей в ухо. Сопротивляясь желанию отобрать у нее свое оружие, он сжал пальцы в кулаки. 

Почувствовав, что Рей напряглась в его объятиях, Кайло поспешил расслабиться.

— Полагаю, — медленно произнес он, — я уже отдал себя в твои руки, пока разбираюсь в себе. Следи за ним как можно лучше.

Вытащив рукоять из слабой хватки, Кайло прицепил ее к поясу Рей. Словно в насмешку, на его бедре еще осталось ощущение того, что рукоять там, на месте, но на деле она была уже потеряна.

Отпусти прошлое.

— Я позабочусь о нем, — пообещала Рей нежным и серьезным тоном. Так она некогда предлагала ему помочь перейти на Светлую Сторону Силы…

Желая разрядить обстановку (и отвлечься, чтобы не передумать), Кайло подобрал одну из бутылок Рей и сделал глоток, проталкивая комок в горле.

— Это… необычно, — заметил он.

Они сидели рядышком, пили молоко и смотрели на слоняющихся поргов.

Одна и та же мысль пришла им в головы одновременно. 

— Ты знаешь, что произошло со мной после нашего сражения с гвардейцами Сноука? — спросила Рей, устраиваясь поуютнее и притворяясь, что ее штаны не намокли от сырости на камне, на котором они сидели.

— Хм?

— Все эти разговоры в лифте, об изменениях — ты изменишься, ты не изменишься… В тот момент, когда мы оказались окружены, мы буквально оба изменились, так что смогли сражаться спина к спине. 

— Ты думаешь, мы были слишком… образны?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Кто знает. Я здесь, а не на базе, и ты здесь, а не выбираешь новые шторы в тронный зал. Может быть, нет.

Кайло задумался, допивая остатки в своей бутылке.

— Так где ты взяла это молоко и почему я не хочу об этом знать?


	21. Часть 21. Кореллианский дэт-метал

— Думаешь, я им не нравлюсь?

— Дело не в том, что ты им не нравишься, Рей. Просто они думают, что ты невежлива, — сказал Кайло, как ему казалось, примирительным тоном. 

Рей нахмурилась и спихнула его с камня на мокрую траву.

— Я всего лишь пробила в одной хижине дыру, — упрямо заявила она.

Кайло обнял ее, наблюдая за рыбаками немного ниже того места, где они стояли. Один вскинул руку и помахал Кайло, тот приветственно махнул в ответ. Но когда Рей, просветлев, радостно поприветствовала их, они покачали головами и примолкли. 

— Также ты стала причиной полного разрушения другой, — напомнил Кайло.

Когда он прибыл на Ач-То, маленькие человечки собирали далеко разлетевшиеся камни и перевозили на своих тачках. Он постарался расположить их к себе, с преуменьшенным, изящным проявлением контроля над Силой собрав блоки и перестроив хижину, пока Рей ловила рыбу. Она вернулась со скользким чудищем в корзине, а ее партнер — героем.

— Это не моя вина! — возмутилась Рей. — Люк взорвал ее, потому что увидел тебя, — обвиняюще заявила она.

Кайло пожал плечами.

— Но они этого не понимают, — сердясь, Рей все же доверилась ему. — Ты еще что-нибудь разрушала? 

Она прикусила губу.

— Одна каменная колонна на открытом выступе скалы, и…

— И?..

— И они могут думать, что это я разрушила Священное Древо, хотя это тоже сделал Люк!

— Ну, нравится это тебе или нет, нас пригласили сегодня вечером на празднество. И, поскольку мы не знаем, как долго пробудем здесь, было бы разумно не заводить вражду с местными жителями еще дальше.

— Что значит «еще дальше»?!

***

 

Восемнадцать часов спустя Кайло продрал глаза. Перед ними все размывалось. Голова раскалывалась от домашнего ликера рыбного народа и от унизительного обилия танцев. Кровать была теплой, и Кайло потянулся к массе темных волос Рей в поисках комфорта.

— Как дела, пушинка? — ласково пробормотал он.

Ужасающий рев вуки мгновенно прояснил его зрение и вызвал прилив адреналина. Дядя Чуи лежал рядом с ним на боку, вытянувшись и удобно устроив голову на руке. По-видимому, он наблюдал, как Кайло спит.

— Где Рей, ты, лохматый ублюдок?! — крикнул Кайло, отползая в сторону и прикрываясь одеялом.

На корабле, дитя-брата. Пора идти.

— Она в порядке? Ты не причинил ей вреда?

Она в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем ты. Она восстанавливает мотиватор R2. Мы скоро отправимся. У тебя много шрамов, дитя.

— Ты меня подстрелил, — Кайло натянул одежду и прицепил к поясу бластер Рей. Остальная часть хижины уже пустовала.

Ты убил Хана.

— Как мы можем доверять друг другу?

Чуи сгреб Кайло за шиворот, как котенка, и понес его, спускаясь вниз по каменным ступенькам. Высота и покачивание ничего не сделали с похмельем Кайло, и к тому моменту, когда вуки уронил его рядом с шасси «Сокола», его настроение стало по-настоящему отвратительным.

Рей, насвистывая, вышла из корабля, неся поргов, и выпустила чирикающих безбилетников на траву. 

— Доброе утро, Кайло! — весело сказала она. — Прошлой ночью я наслаждалась твоими танцами.

— Почему ты не болеешь? — прокряхтел он.

— Рыбные люди немного пожалели своего наименее любимого гостя, — рассмеялась она, помогая ему подняться. Он заметил у нее на талии свой световой меч. 

Предатель.

— Мы уходим?

— Нам предложили присоединиться к повстанцам, если ты готов предоставить информацию о Первом Ордене.

— У меня есть, из чего выбирать?

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, со своими новыми друзьями, — сказала Рей, держа руки на бедрах. — Или отправиться с нами в долгую, неловкую и неудобную поездку.

Он сидел на последнем ряду в кабине «Сокола», отчаянно желая просто так, без причины хлопнуть По Дэмерона по затылку, и обнаружил рядом с собой C-3PO.

— Бен Соло! Я не видел вас с тех пор, как вы уехали в школу Мастера Люка! Как прогрессирует ваше обучение? 

Кайло посмотрел в бездушные золотые глаза, вспоминая свое детство с несносной, но в чем-то милой машиной. 

— Бен Отменить Команду сто шестьдесят три, — приказал он C-3PO, задаваясь вопросом, действуют ли все еще его секретные подпрограммы, которые он подростком установил в дроида.

Громкий кореллианский дэт-метал загремел из динамика C-3PO. Все закрыли руками уши, крича дроиду, чтобы он выключил музыку. Он качал головой, постукивая по сторонам металлического черепа, тем самым указывая, что не может этого сделать.

Кайло рассмеялся как мудак и пошел искать свою старую койку, чтобы вздремнуть.


End file.
